


No Good Deed

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lucifer, PTSD, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sweetsweetvengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: With Lucifer in Hell, sacrificing himself for the people he loves, his twin brother Michael feels this is the perfect time to "walk a mile" in his brother's shoes. But he should know, you never mess with the Devil...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 338
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't exactly how I wanted to do this, but the trailer came out and we'll..beggars can't be choosers. All I will say, is I hope you enjoy it!

His twin brother had been a pain in the arse from the get-go. Although they looked and sounded the same, that was where the similarities between them seemed to end. He and his brother shared something else as twins, they had a way of linking their minds together so that they could communicate with each other. It could have been nice, advantageous even, but it was just another item in a long list of things that Lucifer used to ridicule and demean him over and over for millennia. He even had the nerve to call him “tetchy” if he brought any of this up! Lucifer may well have been the “cool” one with the whole “what do you desire” schtick but Michael was the “smart” one, he knew when best to use his ability. If it wasn’t for him Lucifer never would have gotten so far with his revolt and it wouldn’t have failed either. It sounded like a great idea to overthrow Dad and live in Heaven however you pleased, but Lucifer knew how to push his buttons. So, he decided to get his revenge, discreetly. His ability was that he could mimic ANY of his sibling’s powers. So, he decided to use Uriel’s to set off a chain of events that led to the failure of his twin brother’s revolt. Even now he revelled in the fact he got one up on his brother.

After Lucifer was cast into hell, he turned off his link with his brother (for safety’s sake), the only lasting side effect of this seemed to be the occasional headache, which was a minor inconvenience at best. He behaved himself, he was the model son, but it was all so boring. At least it was until...Lucifer decided to reappear to “take a vacation” from Hell in LA, ironically named “The City of Angels”. Curious to see what his brother would get up to while he was on earth, he started watching him. It seemed quite fun with his brother buying Lux, the drinks, and the MULTIPLE sexual partners, soon got monotonous. Then the Detective arrived on the scene.

Suddenly the view was better than any soap opera with Lucifer getting shot, burned and even mortally wounded on more than a few occasions. (Michael never imagined that any human could make him so vulnerable). The devil’s growing feelings for her had even resulted in him killing their brother Uriel. Seeing Lucifer get physically hurt was entertaining, but finding out that Father had created the detective for him was priceless. Poor Lucifer, he’d looked so heartbroken. Mum had eagerly told him that little nugget, knowing what it would do. She never was very tactful nor did she care for anything (or anyone) apart from herself.

Not to mention the poisoning, wow, he never expected that. It was interesting to see his brother go to such lengths to save her life and then just leave! No primetime show could have had such an interesting story. It had everything. Mum being given a new universe, Charlotte coming back from Hell, Charlotte dying, Lucifer killing his first human, and Cain of all people! The Detective finding out the truth about his brother, running away and bringing back that idiot priest. Eve making a surprise appearance (how did someone as stupid as her manage to escape Heaven and who was minding the door?) There were even Demons roaming the Earth. The one event that surprised him the most, however, was Lucifer sacrificing his own happiness, being selfless, and going back to hell to protect those that he loved.

With the devil back in Hell, an idea had been growing in his head and the longer Lucifer was gone the better the idea got. First, he had to learn a few things before his plan became a reality. Michael’s main issue was that he did not share his twin’s musical talent. Needing help, he sought out some of the best singers in the Silver City and even learned some new techniques from Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald. His other dilemma was the piano. He would HAVE to be able to play the piano. Fortunately, Michael came across a former acquaintance of his twin that was more than willing to teach him. Before long Father Frank had him tickling the ivories like a master. There was a human saying that seemed quite apt, it was “to walk a mile in someone’s shoes.” That was what he was going to do hopefully for more than a mile. That would depend on the Detective’s skills and his own. But if she figured it out, well…he could do something to hit his brother, right where it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Michael plots to come to Earth, his twin brother ponders his old life on Earth and also gets one of the things he's been waiting for.

As his brother looked down at Earth, Lucifer was looking up at the flakes of ash falling slowly from the dull grey sky to cover his domain from his throne. Tall, black, jagged towers carved from stone as far as the eye could see surrounded him. Each containing a human soul in a vicious hell loop, most trapped by their own guilty conscience. One of these souls came quite in handy since he was tasked with brushing the ash off his jacket. This damn ash was starting to ruin his suits, but he had found a solution. He had learned of a murderess that had arrived in hell called Maria Sanchez. She was a tiny woman with black hair that she always had in a ponytail. She had been a maid and had given the impression of being quiet and unassuming but that hid what was underneath. She had been well cared for by her rich employers, but she got greedy quickly. She started stealing money and jewellery, which she pawned and used to buy new clothes, and baubles that better suited her. The couple soon grew suspicious, so she drugged them, tied them up and shot them both in the head with the gun that the husband kept in his sock drawer. She then ransacked the house to make it look like a robbery gone wrong. Her luck ran out however and whilst trying to run from the police she was killed by an LA detective, and of course ended up in Hell. Her hell loop. To do the household tasks like washing floors and clothes over and over and over again, each time the amount and frequency increasing. He had the idea of putting the suit he’d worn on the day of his return among the dirty clothes he’d come back in. Unfortunately, when he came back and routed around in the laundry, and he could no longer find his among the endless hanging lines of clothes. Luckily for him the male employer had similar tastes to his own.

He missed Lux, and the copious amounts of top shelf alcohol he had there. He missed the dancing, the music, his piano. But he also missed..... the detective. He took something out of the left inside jacket pocket. The monopoly shoe he’d kept from the games night with the Detective and her offspring. He turned it slowly between his fingers. He missed her blonde hair, her questionable fashion choices, the way she would look when a case was solved. He loved the way her piercing blue eyes would light up when she was happy, or when he would make her laugh with his silly puns. He even loved the way she would shout when she was upset or the sound of her whispering his name. He hated thinking of her because it hurt. He’d been impaled by a pool cue, beaten up, shot, but he’d take all those over what he felt ever since he’d come back to Hell. It was a different sort of pain and so much worse. It cut through his very soul. He wondered how his Dad could be so cruel, to create someone so beautiful, intelligent and kind just for him, and then break their hearts by leaving him with no choice but to go back to Hell and leave both himself and her heartbroken.

He fought back the tears and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. All of a sudden, he heard one of the Demons shout up to him. “We’ve found them my King, Dromos and Squee!”.

“Excellent, bring them to me!” A grin slowly spread across his face; he knew the perfect punishment for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks about the last time she saw the Devil and how she's been coping (or not) since then:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the delay in getting this posted, I'll be posting more often from now on. This chapter and the next one are quite short but they get longer from this point on. Enjoy!

Chloe had been back at her apartment for a couple of weeks now, but she still felt what happened as keenly as if it had only happened yesterday. She remembered arriving at Lux and making her way up to Lucifer’s apartment, she had been so happy because now the Demons were gone and Charlie was safe, Lucifer wouldn’t need to leave. She walked over to Lucifer standing over at the balcony, the city lights giving off a yellow glow in the background, she told him that it was all going to be OK, it was over, but his face didn’t reflect how she felt. It was then that Lucifer said the words that made her heart sink. He had to go back. But he couldn’t mean permanently, she was being silly so she asked him when he was coming back but there was no coming back it was what she had dreaded. He was never going to return. She was trying to hold back the tears.

“No, this is what I meant, you can’t leave me”, she entreated. She told him she was sorry, and she begged him not to go, “I love you”. His eyes had glistened and he let out a short laugh. She knew at that moment he was happy, because she knew everything and loved him in spite of it. He had told her that she was his first love and then they touched each other’s faces gently as they kissed, their lips, barely touching as they both tried to hold back the tears. Then he let out his wings, so wide they spread far beyond the ends of his manicured hands. The beautiful soft feathers were the purest white in colour. She begged him one last time, but it was no use, she closed her eyes just seeing his hand come towards her, she reached out, her fingertips just touching the cuff of his shirt and the palm of his hand, a breeze and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

She stood there, stunned, frozen in place for what felt like eternity but was more likely a couple of hours before it all finally hit her. After that, she cried like she never had before, and hoped never to repeat again. She stayed at his apartment, sleeping in his bed where she could still smell him on the pillow.

She woke up with a start thinking she’d heard something, but it was nothing but her imagination. Disappointed she let out a shaky sigh so drove back to her apartment and headed straight to her bedroom and her dresser, she pulled out the drawer, rummaged round and then found a small jewellery box, exactly what she needed. She picked it up and opened the box and there was the bullet necklace that Lucifer had gotten her for her birthday last year. She pulled it gently from the box and put it on right then and there and hadn’t taken it off since. For the first couple of weeks after that she felt numb, she would go to work, and when that was done, she headed straight to Lux. During one of her visits to his penthouse she’d found the 90’s compilation mix that Lucifer had made for her the day she had tried to poison him. She still hated herself for doing something so stupid. The mix included: The Bangles, NSync and Right Said Fred, among many others. She would play it on a loop until she fell asleep in his bed, hoping that when she woke up, he would magically be there. He never was. Eventually she realised that she had to stop this, Trixie needed her, and she needed to focus on her job. She would still solve cases but sometimes (and she had never admitted this to Lucifer), his Devil hypnotism came in handy. She was currently partnered with Dan, who was doing really well with his informal sessions with Dr Linda (who was still officially on maternity leave). There had been a case recently that stuck with her. A maid that had stolen from her employers and killed them. She’d been clever and had covered her tracks pretty well by making it look like a robbery gone wrong, but they’d figured it out. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight and pulled a gun in an attempt to shoot Dan but Chloe managed to shoot her first. She hadn’t died instantly and for a moment a part of her wanted to whisper a message to the maid in hopes that it got to Lucifer. She didn’t though, and she regretted that decision even now.

Sometimes she would dream that he would just appear one day and apologise for ever leaving and promise over and over that he would never leave her again. Then she would wake up disappointed and heartbroken. She knew it was stupid and it would be impossible for him to come back.

There was sudden loud knocking that jolted her back to reality. She wondered who it could be at this time of night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at Chloe's but is it who she thinks it is?

Michael stood by the Detective’s front door. He was nervous and he took a deep breath in through his nose and a shaky breath out from his mouth.  _ He would be fine, he could do this, it couldn’t be that difficult…could it? _

It had been relatively easy sneaking into Lux. He waited until late in the evening and flew in through the balcony then he headed for his brother’s walk-in closet; so, he could change out of his robes. He’d watched his brother for years so knew roughly what combinations would work. He decided to wear a suit his brother had worn often and had worn the day he left the Detective. A black suit, with a crisp white shirt and a red pocket square, neatly folded in the front of his jacket. He admired himself in the mirror, “Hmm...not bad.” It was strange wearing such fitted clothing after centuries of having to wear robes. Now it was time for the game to begin, it was time to see the Detective.

Once he grabbed his brother’s wallet and phone from the safe, behind the ridiculous clown mermaid painting! If he hadn’t known the reason why his brother had bought something so against his own tastes, he would have thought his brother had a moment of temporary insanity on the day of its purchase. After this he went down to the Valet, passing him a wad of cash before asking him to keep his return a secret so that he could surprise everyone before jumping into the corvette. He’d never driven but he’d seen his brother skid in front of planes and drive under the influence so he thought he could get away with it. Finally after parking the car he walked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked hard and fast on her door,

“Detective! Detective!” The door opened and there she was looking stunned to see him. The next moment the door was shut in his face. Well that didn’t go as well as he’d hoped it would.

She couldn’t believe it, she heard Lucifer’s voice, opened the door and there he was. Standing there in the same damn suit he’d worn when he’d left. She quickly shut the door and leant back against it. She was dreaming, she must be dreaming. In a moment she would wake up in her bed, filled with the same sense of disappointment she always felt. She pulled the door open, slowly peeking around it. “Hello Detective” he said with a slight smile. “Lucifer?” she asked, still trying to convince herself, wasn’t a figment of her imagination.

“Yes...it’s me Detective. I’m back.”

“How? Why?” She was so confused; this couldn’t be real.

Now that the door was open for more than a few seconds he could see the Detective more clearly and it wasn’t hard to see what his brother saw in her. From the Silver City, he’d seen that she was a good-looking woman, but she was a lot prettier up close. Now he just had to get her to trust him.

“Well I think the why is pretty obvious Detective.” He said smiling affectionately as he reached gently for her face, she gasped and closed her eyes, her hand reaching for his. He stared at her lovingly, “I missed you too much. Every moment I was away from you felt like years and it was . . . well, Hell. I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

“H-how?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you, Detective, that I have a twin brother called Michael and after hearing of my plight he has agreed to rule over Hell indefinitely. I’m not sure how I’ll ever repay his generosity.”

“I-I can imagine. That must have been a huge sacrifice for him.” She said sceptically.

“He is…well…a saint!” He replied with a laugh before becoming serious again and looking at her tenderly, “I promise, I will never leave you again.” Chloe grabbed him and pulled him close, crying,

“This is real, isn’t it? You’re really back.” She couldn’t believe it, the relief and happiness just poured over her. “Yes…I am. Now I’ll let you get some rest, Detective, and maybe tomorrow you could come to Lux and we can talk some more.” He looked at her and smiled.  _ This was going to be fun. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer dishes out some long awaited punishment.

Lucifer flew down from his throne and landed in front of Dromos and Squee who were bound and gagged, and at least 10 demon blades pointed at them. He had longed for this moment, as soon as he had arrived back, he sought out his most loyal Demons, Molock and Naberius, luckily for them they hadn’t been in the Demon troop that had invaded Earth. He ordered them to scout out these traitors of the Devil. There could be any number of places they could have hidden themselves; the vast number of rigid and unnatural caves dotted around the thick, bubbling obsidian rivers of Hell. Or of course there were the fierce and jagged mountains that seemed to almost pierce the skies of hell on the outermost edges of this nether-world. He told them once found they could do _almost_ anything to them but under no circumstances were they to kill either of them. He’d been beginning to lose hope that they’d ever be found, but here they were, they’d been so arrogant before but now they couldn’t even look him in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time.

“Hello Dromos” His eyes turned slowly to the right, “Squee”. “You thought you could escape me, but you were wrong.” He slowly walked closer to them, he grabbed Squee by the scruff of his neck, lifting him effortlessly off of the floor, “Did you really think you could come to Earth and kidnap my nephew?”, he said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Dromos by the throat, lifting him and pulled him close, “And You! You to try and hurt the detective . . . Chloe!” He had to calm down otherwise he knew he would kill them. He put them both down gently, and clapped his hands together, a dark grin playing on his lips, “Right gentleman, as killing you would be letting you off WAY too easily, I have thought of something to really make you suffer.”

Recently a sadomasochistic serial killer called Stan Bikowski had arrived in hell. He was a tall, lanky man in his twenties with thick rimmed glasses and greasy dark brown hair. He had never really believed in happy couples with happy endings, the very thought of it made him feel physically sick. For years he had been stalking then slaughtering couples, anything from high school sweethearts to couples that had been married for decades. They could be man and woman, same sex, any race, religion, it made no odds to him. There was no such thing as a “happy couple”, he always managed to find a flaw; another woman or man, a hidden addiction. The look on the other’s face when they found out, gave him more pleasure than the killing itself. His last couple had managed to get free, running through the woods near to where they’d parked their car. When he’d caught up with them, he grappled with the boyfriend. As they fought the girlfriend had managed to grab a rock and club him to death with it. 

This man was here not because he felt guilt, but because he was guilty. His punishment; he would see one of the couples (a different one each time), and just at the point when he was going to kill them…he couldn’t, it was as if an unseen force would not let him lift his arm to stab them or shoot them. They were always so grateful; they would hug him and thank him for not killing them. He would see them get married (if they weren’t already), see their children or grandchildren playing in a playground. All of them laughing and…happy. And then another would start. As Lucifer, Dromos, Squee and the other demons drew nearer to this killer’s “cell”, his screams grew, “NOOOO….MAKE IT STOP….THIS ISN’T REEAL!?!”

Lucifer had got the other Demons to prepare this for him. A street away from the guilty soul there were a couple of street lights with heavy chains twisted round them. He didn’t want them anywhere near the murderer, he wanted them gaining no pleasure from this,

“Chain them up!”, he shouted to some of the Demons who obeyed. “Leave us!” and they cowered and walked slowly backward as they went out the door, careful never to turn their back on the devil and disrespect him. He walked over to them and said, “This is all you will ever know, no more pain, no more torturing, no more suffering just….” He breathed in and then sighed, “…happiness. How I envy you both for that”, he said under his breath, turning away. He turned back to face them both, a smile slowly growing on his face, “Enjoy Gentleman, you’re going to be here…indefinitely.” As he walked away, he could hear their protests getting louder,

“Please Lord, we’ll do better, we will never do it again, we’ll behave!”

He walked out of the tower, the protests fading away as he walked through pathways in between the endless cliffs of Hell towers. He finally reached his destination. It was the only tower with a door that locked. He opened the big, wooden door and walked in. He took his lighter out from his jacket and lit the candles dotted around the room. He then shut and locked the door. Within the room there was a windowless drink cabinet carved from jet black stone, with glasses and a few bottles and decanters of Hell’s sorry excuse for alcohol. Also, right in the middle of the room was a piano. There was no music in hell but he wanted something to remind him of Lux so he had drawn what he thought was a pretty accurate rendering of his piano from his apartment and asked some of the demons to construct it. Apparently, this was not their forte. The demons had looked at the drawing and made something that looked like something a 3-year-old had put together with mega blocks and Legos. It had keys carved out of the black stone but it could not be played. Lucifer poured himself a bourbon from a decanter into a nearby glass, drank it and set it down on the top of his piano. He sat and touched the keys imagining the notes coming from them and sang the first song that came into his head.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_With you_

_With you_

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

_And I don't want to fall in love_

_No, I…_

_And I don't want to fall in love_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_With you_

It was too late though, he already loved her, there was no stopping it, no going back from it, he would love her for the rest of his tortured immortal life. 

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_With you_

_With you_

_No, I_

_Nobody loves no one_

His voice started to break on the last chorus and when he finished, he sobbed, then he felt the anger, the frustration and the heartbreak rising up from his ribcage and he roared releasing it all as he threw the glass across the room where it hit the wall and shattered onto the floor.

He sat there with ragged breath trying to calm down. The only “saving grace” in this whole situation was that he knew that the Detective and Charlie would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so the reasoning behind this type of punishment is this. In my mind Demons are sadomasochistic (they find pleasure in pain), and I believe that could well stretch to their own pain. Also at the end of episode 10 on the Mayan during Chloe's confession to Lucifer, Dromos says something along the lines of, "This is so sweet it makes me wanna puke!" Thus shoving both Dromos and Squee into the sugary sweetness that is this Hell Loop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael arrives at his first crime scene and meets a certain bubbly personality.

Chloe was going up the lift to Lucifer’s apartment and she was starting to doubt what she’d seen the night before. She was worried that once again she would go up and the apartment would be empty. The lift pinged open and there was Lucifer putting on his navy-blue suit jacket over a light blue shirt.

“Ah Detective! You’re here”, Michael looked down at the Case File under Chloe’s arm, “Can I assume that you have a case for us to solve?” He asked, smiling with an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“Yes, I do Lucifer.” She said. This still felt so surreal to her. “I know Ella will be really happy to see that you’re back.”

“It will be nice to see Miss Lopez again.” Michael said, smiling as they headed towards her car.

Chloe turned briefly towards Lucifer whilst driving,

“Have you told Amenadiel and Linda that you’re back?” 

“Not yet. How have they been, and how is little Charlie doing? Has he sprouted any little angel wings yet?” he asked with a wide smile. Michael knew exactly how they were doing. He’d been keeping tabs on all of them after Lucifer’s departure to Hell. It would be interesting to see his nephew up close though.

“No, no angel wings…yet.” She said then laughed.

“Would I be able to borrow your phone to ring them Detective, I think I may have…misplaced my phone. There wasn't much use for it in Hell.” He said with an awkward laugh. What smile Chloe had, faded as she thought about his leaving and their time apart. “I’m sorry Detective.” Michael said, laying his hand over hers on the steering wheel.

“We’re here” Chloe said looking out of the windscreen, she knew if she looked at him, she might get upset.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the crime scene, the ground crunching under their feet. Murder had brought them to up in the San Gabriel Mountains, and an area known as on the Devil’s Punchbowl and Devil’s Chair Hiking Trail. The smell of pine filled the air and they were surrounded by white and grey up tilted rock formations as well as native fauna and flora. Typical, thought Michael, to be reminded not only of the brother whose life he was faking, but another famous brother!

Just before the crime scene there was an uneven incline with loose bits of rock and stone. Michael walked beside Chloe and held out his hand for support as she walked up. Once at the top they both approached the victim and walked towards the crime scene, which was surrounded by pines.

“What have we got Ella?” Chloe asked. Ella was kneeling on the ground examining and taking photos of the body, 

“Hey Chloe, we’ve got Louise Bishop, 35, died from a shotgun blast to the head. Luckily, she had her purse on her with a driving licence inside so we could identify her. The shot gun cartridges are missing but I’d say she was shot from close range from the powder tattooing and bruising on the top of her neck. There’s also bruising and abrasions on both her arms, suggesting she had an altercation with the killer which resulted in her death. Rigor mortis has set in and from her body temp I'd set time of death at about 9.00pm yesterday but I’ll know more when we get her body back to the station.”

“Looks like someone gave her the ultimate makeover.” Michael said with a smirk. Ella got up from the floor and turned around. It took her a moment to comprehend what she was seeing. When she did her face lit up and she ran over to Michael.

“Lucifer! You’re back!” She said, wrapping her arms around him and smiling. “I knew you’d miss us too much to stay gone.” She said looking up at him. He stood rigid, with his arms trapped under Ella’s. So, this was the famous, ‘“Ella Hug”‘. It was warm and caring and it was rather hard to get out of. Michael managed to wriggle his arms out of hers and patted her on the back,

“It’s good to see you too, Miss Lopez.”

Detective Espinoza finished interviewing the witness that had found the body and walked up to the slope to the others. He stopped midway, doing a double take after seeing Michael.

“Lucifer?” he said confused.

“Yes, Daniel. I’m back.”

“I’m glad you’re not the asshole I thought you were. You’ve not brought another wife back with you from your travels, have you?” Dan asked sarcastically.

“Ah, Daniel, I see your sessions with Dr Linda haven’t decreased your douchiness.” Michael said smiling.

“Guys!” Chloe said, staring crossly at both of them. She hadn’t thought she’d told Lucifer about Dan’s sessions but she must have done. She shook her head dismissing the thought.

“Sorry Chloe,” Michael and Dan said apologetically in unison. 

Dan cleared his throat, he hated how this asshole still knew how to press his buttons, “OK so I’ve just spoken to the witness and she came across the victim at 07.00 hours this morning. We have her ID, which shows her address, but her cell phone is missing so I think we can assume that the murderer took it.”

“OK, Ella, you finish processing the scene, Dan, you expand the perimeter further and see if you can find the missing phone and gun cartridges. Lucifer and I will head to the victim’s house.”

“No problem, I’m on it Chloe, I won’t be that long.” Ella said “And Lucifer?” Ella called out,

“Yes Miss Lopez?”

“It’s really good to have you back buddy.” She said smiling at Michael.

“Thank you, Miss Lopez, it’s good to be back” Michael smiled back at Ella. Michael thought he’d pulled that off pretty well. The next ones to fool would be harder. Maze, Dr Linda and his own brother Amenadiel. But first back to the victim’s house.  _ Now to see if I can be as good a “Consultant” as my brother. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Chloe go and interview the family of the victim.

Chloe and Michael drove to the victim’s house. It was one of many large brick houses, with a perfectly manicured lawn and immaculate landscaping on either side of a driveway. They passed through the large spherical pillars that adorned each side of the porch then stopped before a and a heavy oak front door. They rang the doorbell to the right-hand side of it and a slim woman with brunette hair tied in a ponytail wearing a designer sleeveless orange summer dress answered it.

“Hi, can I help you.”

Chloe flashed her badge, “Hi, I’m Detective Chloe Decker with the LAPD.” Chloe turned to Michael, “and this Lucifer Morningstar, a Consultant for the LAPD, are you Sophie Kendricks?”

“Yes, what is this about?”

“We were wondering whether you knew a Louise Bishop?”

“Yes...she’s my sister. Oh my God, has something happened to her!?” she said the panic growing in her voice.

“We’re really sorry to inform you that she’s dead and we believe that she was murdered.” The woman steadied herself against the door frame.

“I only just got her back. This can’t be happening. Not again!” she said her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears.

“Honey, you OK?” said a male voice from inside.

“Yeah I’m ok” she replied to the voice and turned back around.

“Again?” Chloe asked. She gestured inside the house, “I know this hard, but we need to ask you some questions. Maybe it might be better if we came in to talk to you for a bit?

As they walked into the house they were met by a tall man with short blond hair and chiselled features.  _ He looks like something out of a men’s fitness magazine _ thought Michael. 

“Brad Kendrick I’m Sophie’s husband” he said, greeting them and shaking Michael’s hand. Sophie whispered to her husband what they were there for before leading them to a place where they could talk. They walked through the house which had marble floors and high ceilings. The colour scheme was grey and magnolia with grey cabinets, and sideboards, covered with candles and ornaments. Mrs Kendrick showed them into the sitting room, a room with big windows next to a varnished oak desk bureau which matched the floorboards, a manila marble fireplace in the centre of the furthest wall with a honey brown cord sofa facing it, soft brown décor and walls. She sat on a soft brown dining chair next to the bureau with her husband walking over and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, and in return she put hers on his. Michael and Chloe sat on a brown fabric sofa near a bay window, then the detective turned her attention to look at Mrs Kendrick, “OK Mrs Kendrick, tell me what you meant by, “not again.”

Mrs Kendrick looked at Michael and then to Chloe before taking a deep breath to steel herself,

“About 20 years ago my sister and I were playing in Cheviot Hills Park. My parents went to get juice boxes from the car and told me to look after my little sister. We decided to play hide and seek and I told her to go and hide. I found a fir tree and leant against it, closed my eyes and counted to 100 then opened my eyes and started looking for her. From other times I’d played this with her, she was normally quite easy to find. Whenever I’d get near her you could hear her stifling a giggle. But there was nothing I looked among the other trees and the more open areas of the park. I was impressed at first but that quickly turned to panic.

My parents eventually found me and I burst out crying. My dad looked scared but he knelt down and told me it was going to be OK. He took out a photo of us both from his wallet and we all went around the park asking couples, joggers, children if they had seen a little girl with light brown hair wearing a light pink dress with white polka dots walking around the park. We searched for hours until the light began to fade. We called the police who set up a search area. They found a white leather bar shoe in the far part of the park hidden among some fir trees. We went through months of news conferences, TV appeals, we had volunteer parties searching for her, but nothing. My dad’s belief that we would ever find her faltered but my mum’s faith stayed strong. My dad died a couple of years after the disappearance, I don’t think his heart could take the fact that she had likely been killed. My mum died about five years ago still believing that Louise was somewhere out there alive and well.

I had lost faith that I would ever see her again and then about a month ago, I heard a knock on the door. There was a woman standing there with long brown hair and the same green eyes my sister had. She looked exactly how I imagined Louise would like grown up when I was a little girl. At first, I was sceptical but she knew things. She knew where she’d disappeared and what we’d been doing, games we used to play as children. I couldn’t believe it, she was back.” Mrs Kendrick’s eyes welled up as she let out a short laugh and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“I was so happy! She’d said that her kidnappers had taken her to Arizona where they kept her in a small wooden cabin deep in the woods. They locked her in a room and would come in every few hours to give her scraps of food. All she had in the room was a bucket as a toilet and an army bed to sleep on. She said she had dreamed of the day she’d be able to see us again. She learnt their routines over time and knew that when they gave her food that only one of them was at the cabin. She waited until they came in and put the plate down and she took it and hit them over the head with it. She then ran for as long as she could through the dense woods of pines and conifers. There was a passer-by who picked her up. By that time, she was about 11. She remembered our address but unfortunately by that time, we’d moved away. She ended up homeless and fell in with a bad crowd that sold and used drugs. Then one day she met a slighter older boy who had joined the group and he said he recognised her from the news conferences and thought he knew a way of finding her family. He took her to the local library and they looked through Census’ and found this house.

“From that moment on we threw parties every night. Dinner parties, and lots of birthday parties to make up for all the ones she’d missed out on. We recently had a pool party as the weather was so nice, which she really enjoyed!” she smiled. “As she was still getting back on her feet, me and my husband gave her an allowance, so she could buy food and new clothes.” Chloe and Michael looked at each other sceptically, this seemed too good to be true.

“Mrs Kendrick, can you think of anyone that may want to hurt your sister?” Chloe said, leaning towards her.

“Well, my sister was staying in our pool house and she asked whether her boyfriend, Ethan Parsons could stay with her. It was OK for the most part but a couple of days ago, I caught them in the middle of an argument and they stopped as soon as I saw them, but she had a bright red cheek, like she’d just been slapped. I think he’d hit her. Oh God! If I would have done something then she’d still be alive!” She burst out crying, her body shaking as she held her head in her hands.

Chloe turned to Brad and asked if they had a number for Ethan Parsons.

“I can get that for you, just give me a second.” he left the room and came back a moment later and handed Chloe a piece of paper. Chloe looked at Mrs Kendrick sympathetically,

“We’re going to do everything we can to find your sister’s killer.

“Thank you” she said as she looked up and wiped her eyes. Chloe looked at Michael,

“OK, Lucifer lets go.”

Once they’d left the house Chloe took out her cell phone and rang Dan.

“Daniel, I need you to look up an Ethan Parsons, it seems he was the victim’s boyfriend and there may have been some trouble in their relationship. Mr Kendrick gave me his cell phone number. I’ll text it to you.”

“No problem, Chloe. You coming back to the station?” Chloe looked at Lucifer,

“Yes, we’ll be back soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go back to the station to go over the evidence and Ella is sneaky to get what she wants.

Michael and Chloe arrived back at the station and walked towards Dan’s desk, where there was an open case file laid out.

“OK, Dan, what we got?”

“Well it looks like Ethan’s got quite a long rap sheet. A couple of counts of B&E and some drug and assault charges. He’s a real piece of work.”

It was at that moment Ella walked out of the kitchen area with her Ella mug clocking Michael and Chloe and walking towards them in frustration. 

“The Techs tried tracking his phone but he’s turned it off so they’re going to try and see if they can switch it back on remotely.” She sighed, “They said it may take them a few hours.”

“I think we’re going to have to look up information about the victim, something doesn’t feel right.” Chloe pondered, her eyes narrowing. 

“I’ll get right on that Chloe.” Dan replied, walking around his desk and sitting at his computer.

Ella turned to Chloe,

“We got this Decker, why don’t you and Lucifer leave...together,” Ella said with a glint in her eye but feigning innocence. Deckerstar was back on! They’d get out to the car lot and Lucifer would ask her to dinner and from there long, romantic walks on the beach, an exuberant wedding (maybe Chloe had forgiven her enough she might let her throw her another hen party), the cute little Deckerstar babies, with black hair and blue eyes. She could picture it now, a boy and a girl each perched on one of Lucifer’s knees whilst he taught them the greatest hits on his piano. “I’m sure there’s a lot that the two of you need to catch up on.” As Michael and Chloe walked away, Ella whacked Daniel’s arm with the back of her hand. “I knew Lucifer would be back. He cares too much about Decker to just abandon her like that.” She grinned, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Dan rubbed his arm, surprised at the strength of Ella’s whack. _I just really hope he doesn’t mess it up again_. He could remember the day after he’d disappeared. He’d seen her upset before but never like this. She’d come into the station in a sort of daze.

“Where’s Lucifer.” She looked at him,

“He had to go b…he had to go.” He could see the pain in her eyes and knew that he shouldn’t push it.

There was something odd though, she’d come in wearing the bullet necklace he had given her as a birthday gift. He hadn’t seen her wear it since before she’d dated Pierce. His chest tightened as he remembered the flashing blue lights against the night sky as she ran towards Charlotte and cradling her the night she was killed. That dick had taken away his chance at happiness after his divorce from Chloe.

As they got into the station garage, Chloe stopped before getting into the car and turned to Michael when they got to her car.  
“Maybe Ella’s right. It would be good to catch up and I know Trixie would really love to see you. She’s really missed you.” She said tucking her hair behind one ear, her eyes lingering on his then swiftly looking down at her feet, then back up again. “Um, would…would you like to join us for another Games Night? Around 7.00pm?” she looked back at him trying not to show her eagerness for a positive answer.

“That sounds delightful Detective, I look forward to seeing your offspring again.” He said, giving his trademark grin.

Once the detective had dropped Michael off at Lux he took the lift up to his apartment. The doors pinged open and he saw Amenadiel standing in his apartment. _Great, just what I needed! Well I guess I was going to have to see him sooner or later_. He put on a superficial smile as he walked towards his older brother.

“Luci, you’re back!” Amenadiel said with a big smile on his face. He came over and gave Michael a bear-like hug.

“Yes, OK Brother.” said Michael pushing himself out of the hug. “Let’s not let our emotions get away from us.” How the tide had turned Amenadiel had hated Lucifer almost as much as he had. He’d gone so far as to bring a soul back from Hell to kill him all in the name of their Dad! Now here he was so happy and excited to see him again. Earth seemed to have an unusual effect on his brothers and he hoped it wasn’t contagious.

Amenadiel put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “I never got to thank you for saving Charlie.“ Thinking of what it had cost his brother, his face grew sombre, “And…for the sacrifice you made to keep him and Chloe safe.”

Michael removed his brother’s hand from his shoulder,

“Umm…you're welcome.” Said Michael awkwardly, He’d never been thanked by any of his brothers. “Well I’m back now sooo….”

“But how? Why?” God’s favourite son asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

“Well I think the why is pretty obvious brother!” Michael laughed, slyly. “The how….well you can thank my lovely twin brother for that one.”

“Michael? Really?” he responded sceptically, “I can’t imagine that weaselly and conniving brother of ours doing anything that generous."

 _Sanctimonious prick_ , Michael thought angrily. He’d never liked this brother of his. He was arrogant and had never treated him with any respect, just like Lucifer. He wanted to wring his neck but that wouldn’t help his plan.

“You know I’m never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, brother, especially if it means being with Chloe.” Amenadiel put a hand on Michael’s shoulder,

“No, I suppose not Luci, and as both you and I can testify we can all change.” Urgh! his brother had grown soft being here this long among these humans. 

“Why didn’t you try and bring me back?” he asked Amenadiel. Michael was curious, it had seemed that they’d “mended fences” so why hadn’t he brought him back. “Well, to be honest, you’re stubborn and pig-headed Luci.” He said to his brother a serious look on his face, “Once you’ve made a decision no one is going to change your mind. You have to come to a decision on your own terms.”

“Right!” Michael said as he clapped his hands together and changed the subject so he could get his big brother out of here as quickly as possible, “Well as much as I love our talks, I really have to go, otherwise I’m going to be late for games night with the Detective and her little offspring. You can help yourself to a drink before you leave.” Michael watched his brother get into the lift and the doors close so he could be sure he was gone before heading to his bedroom to change into another suit for this evening.

Once he was ready Michael drove to Chloe’s and knocked on the door. She answered smiling warmly at him, then gave him a polite ‘come in’ Michael saw Trixie come out of her room,

“Lucifer!?” shouted Trixie, her face lighting up as she ran towards Michael and hugged him.

“Urgh! Yes . . . Hello again…tiny human.” Michael said whilst trying to wriggle out of her hug. “I’ve brought you something as an apology gift.” After freeing himself he brought his right hand around from his back.

“Chocolate cake! You remembered!!” Trixie exclaimed.

“And a little something for the adults too.” He gave the detective a bottle of Eisele Vineyard Cabernet Sauvignon that he picked up from just outside the doorway. “That’s not the only thing I remembered.” He said smiling. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a monopoly shoe piece. While in Heaven he’d found out about a little something called the internet as well as a ‘website’ called eBay. He had found one of his brother’s credit cards and used it to buy a “used” shoe piece similar to that of the one his brother had taken on the previous Games Night.

Chloe leant down to Trixie, “Monkey, do you mind grabbing us some glasses for drinks, and a plate and fork for your chocolate cake.” Whilst Trixie did this, Chloe, got the other tokens out and started counting the money out for them. Whilst leaning over the necklace that had been hidden under her jumper, came out, dangling from her neck, and shining in the light. He was happy to see that she was still wearing it. Odd he thought how a monopoly piece and a bullet could mean so much to two people. Well a human and the Devil.

“OK, everybody ready?” Chloe asked. It was a general question to all the players but she looked at everyone but kept her gaze a little longer on Michael and smiled. “Let’s get started then.”

Michael enjoyed this Monopoly. It was a game of strategy and wit, just his sort of game. He used Uriel’s skills once again to see the patterns. He also thought he could get away with it as his experience taught him that his brother was quite the deal maker and always liked to win. He made sure not to win all the games though as he didn’t want them getting suspicious. Also the tiny human was surprisingly good at this game.

All of them laughed at each other’s wins and losses, Michael and Chloe each drank a glass of wine and during the game stole glances at each other while Trixie devoured her cake, leaving her face covered in chocolate. 

Once they had a few rounds of the game, Chloe turned to Trixie, “OK Monkey, time for bed.” 

“Oh Mom, but I’m not tired!” she protested, crossing her arms. 

“Trixie” Chloe said with a stern look on her face. Trixie huffed as she walked towards her bedroom.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes at Trixie, then turned back to Lucifer, “Looks like it’s just the two of us now. She sat down on the couch next to Michael. The angel’s curiosity was piqued. Yes, they were alone and the possibilities were endless, “Explain something to me. You said that you had to… that you weren’t coming back. Yet here you are waltzing back into my life like nothing’s happened!” She was happy he was here, but she was also angry and upset because there were so many things she didn’t know and he wasn’t saying. Were they going to be happy for just a little while, or did they have more of a future? She had yearned for their verbal battles and witty work banter. He also had this way of absolutely infuriating her but surprisingly that was one of the things she’d missed about him. She had grieved for the tender moments with him, when his playful façade fell away and he was more…vulnerable. She could feel her emotions starting to get the better of her. “I just don’t get it. Why would your brother, who you’ve never talked about, just up and decide that he is going to rule hell? It’s the ONE place you said that you would never go willingly, yet he would do it just so that you could be in a relationship with a human!?” Michael knew he had to think fast and still choose his words carefully if she was going to believe him.

“Yes”, he answered, his eyes playing up the emotion of the moment and making his performance more real. "he could tell how much you meant to me.” He reached over and gently touched her cheek causing her to close her eyes and gasp softly at his touch. _This was it!_ Michael thought, another step in his plan against Lucifer, his first kiss with Chloe. They both leaned in for a kiss moving slowly closer to each other, their lips parting and… The phone rang. They both groaned at the sound pulling them out of their moment. Chloe looked down at her caller ID, then back up at Michael,  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s Dan, it’s probably about the case.” Chloe answered the phone, “Dan, have you found the boyfriend?”  
  
“Yes… and a body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I gave Michloe the Deckerstar treatment. Come on you didn't think I'd make it THAT easy for Michael did you?! Lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Michael interview the suspect, but is he the one their after?

By the time Chloe and Lucifer had some coffee and she’d managed to find a babysitter for Trixie. Ethan had been brought to the station while the body was taken to the morgue. Lucifer and Chloe drove separately and walked into the station together and headed for Ella’s lab.

“Hey Ella, what you got?” Chloe asked, as she walked into the forensic scientist’s lab, Ella was looking at crime scene photos in her workshop, but stopped to greet her friend, although the nature of the crime made her normally bubbly personality far more somber as Lucifer and Chloe walked in. She looked up a serious look on her face,

“Preliminary examination at the scene showed that the victim was a woman, possibly in her 30’s. Due to the loose condition of the skin and nails of the victim she’s been dead about a month, but you can still tell that there’s a large ligature mark on her neck where I found some blue wool fibres. I think the killer may have used some sort of blanket to strangle her. She’s also got a scar on her upper right arm and an initial x-ray showed signs of healing from a bad fracture of the humerus. I’m guessing it was an injury she sustained when she was a kid. I don’t think she was killed there though. Just discarded there like…like she was nothing” she sniffed as she touched her cross necklace. Chloe walked over to Ella, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You OK Ella?” she asked sympathetically.

“Yeah I’m OK.” She took a deep breath exhaling slowly, calming herself, then took on a look of determination. She looked at them both with a look of determination, “You get this piece of garbage.”

“Oh…we intend to Miss Lopez.” Michael said with a wicked grin. 

Just as they were leaving the lab, Dan walked over to them,

“Hey I heard you were back. Sorry to interrupt your…um game night.” He said awkwardly, rubbing his neck and deliberately avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s OK” Chloe said reassuring Dan,

“He was found standing over where the victim was buried, spade in hand.”

“Where are we holding him?” Dan pointed down the corridor

“He’s in interrogation room 1.” They walked into the room and there sitting on a plastic chair was a heavy-set man with long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a thick brown beard, his muscled arms covered in tattoos. 

“May I?” Michael asked as he looked, raising his eyebrow, at Chloe.

“You may.” She tried to hide a smile. She’d missed his humour, the way he looked at her, but, if she were honest, she missed seeing him in action even if sometimes it did get them in trouble.

“Excellent.” Michael knew that the interrogations normally went one of two ways. Either the suspect had a funny alibi or a sob story. He hoped it was the first one. He looked back at Ethan as he lent over his hands on the metal table and stared intensely into his eyes. “So…Ethan, why did you kill both these poor women? Did they provoke you... slowly get under your skin” Michael walked around the table slowly until he was looking down at the victim, “It got too much and you decided to silence them…” He leaned down so that he was almost touching Ethan’s face, “Permanently?”

“I..I….” There was a pause and then he spoke frantically “I wasn’t near any of the girls when they were killed. I’ve been clean for months. I managed to get a job as a long-haul truck driver. You can check with my boss, the company’s called, “Forbidden Fruits” they deliver rare imported fruits to the top restaurants all around America.”

“Oh”, he said, his smile fading. It was another one. The boring option. A suspect with a reliable alibi. He knew that Chloe would want to look into it, but he knew that Lucifer always drew out the truth from the suspects. “How disappointing.” Chloe looked at Lucifer and rolled her eyes.  _ Typical Lucifer. _ She looked over at Ethan. “If you didn’t kill them, why were you found standing over the body found in the woods?” He broke down in tears.

“Lou came to me a couple of nights ago frantic. She handed me a map and said that whatever was buried there needed to be moved as soon as possible as it could ruin our new lives. I didn’t know it was going to be a body. I wasn’t there when these girls died, I swear.” He pleaded with a look of utter desperation, tears streaming down his face. “Excuse us for a moment Ethan.” Just as Chloe and Michael left the room. Daniel met them.

“His alibi checks out. He wasn’t in LA at the time of the murders. We’ll have to release him.”

“Told you Detective” Michael gloated.

“Yes, yes, OK Lucifer, so that means that the killer is still out there.” It was so annoying when he got like this after getting something right, smugness did not become him. Chloe put her hand under her chin, her eyes narrowing, “I’m sure there’s a link to the original case we just need to dig deeper.” She turned to Lucifer, “Lucifer why don’t you go home. I know you find this paperwork boring. Get some rest and see Dr Linda, Maze and Charlie in the morning.” He was never much help anyway, and this would mean that they could concentrate more on the case. She could focus more and she still needed to get used to the idea of him being back. She could do that better with him not being around her.

“Are you sure Detective?” he enquired and an eyebrow raised. Unlike his brother he thought it would be quite beneficial for him to help with the “paperwork” but his brother was pretty useless.

“Yes, I’m sure Lucifer. Go home.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to meet his Nephew for the first time and has an impromptu session with Dr Linda. Will Michael slip up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I've got a special treat. From today you will get a chapter Monday to Friday this week, next week and then Monday to the day before the release of Season 5. So enjoy everybody!!

_ OK, here we go  _ Michael thought as he adjusted his suit to make sure he was presentable. Maze answered the door wearing tight leather pants and a loose khaki hoodie (that he assumed was one of Amenadiel’s) covered in baby sick and other things he didn’t want to imagine. Completing the ensemble was a grey burp cloth draped over her shoulder.

“Maze what the hell are you wearing!?” Michael said, attempting to hold in a laugh. He’d seen her wear similar delightful ensembles whilst he was watching from the Silver City but it looked even funnier close up. “Because it brings a whole new meaning to the words “shabby chic”.

Maze blinked slightly, her face expressionless. She opened the door and let him in. “You’re back, why?” she circled him slowly, eyeing him suspiciously up and down. 

“For goodness sake Maze I’m not some prey you need to stalk!” He had expected this from Maze. She would never just blindly take things at face value. It still didn’t make it any less annoying.

“Amenadiel said that your brother took over from you, but you always said that Michael was a spineless selfish coward who didn’t care about anything unless it worked in his best interest.” Nice to know that his brother’s opinion had never faulted.

“Yes, alright Maze, I know what I said, but my brother turned over a new leaf while he was gone. He saw how much it hurt me to leave Chloe, so he offered his services. I will always be eternally grateful.” Just then Dr Linda walked in holding baby Charlie. From watching all of Lucifer’s sessions with this human he could tell that she was quite insightful. Not that his brother ever took her advice, or he twisted it for his own selfish means. He knew he would have to be extra careful with her. “Dr Linda, how lovely it is to see you again.” He smiled.

“It’s good to see you too Lucifer, Amenadiel said you’ll probably come visit us.” Linda turned to Maze, “Do you mind taking Charlie for a minute while I chat with Lucifer?” Maze walked over to Linda, taking Charlie, her gaze still fixed on Michael, before she walked out of the room. He continued to give the appearance that nothing was amiss, but he laughed uncomfortably.

“Come sit down, get comfortable.” She sat on the sofa, patting on the seat next to her. “Amenadiel told me that when he visited you, that you were going to have a game evening with Chloe and Trixie. How did that go?” It was strange how her gaze could be both caring and probing causing him to look away.

“It went splendidly, it felt just like the old days, but it was umm…interrupted.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Yes, there was a break in the case.”

“You’re back working too?” Her eyes widened.

“Yes, I just wanted to get back to normal after my experience.” Linda was surprised…and worried. She knew normally when faced with trauma he’d run away and then attempt to act like nothing had happened, it never ended well. But this was different. Going to Hell to protect her son…the woman he loved wasn’t “nothing".

“Lucifer, after what you’ve been through. . .experienced . . . I don’t think “normal” will be something you can just walk back into.” She needed to get to the root of this. Something just wasn’t right and this wouldn’t be healthy for Lucifer in the long run. She leant forward, “Tell me about your time in Hell, it must have been awful. Amenadiel told me that it can feel like years down there. That must have been horrible going back to the role that you hated and, in the process, sacrificing your own happiness with the woman you love.” Michael was sure if Lucifer were here these particular words would cut deep. The angel dug deep, channeling his inner Lucifer so he could give a performance good enough to pull the wool over dear Dr. Linda’s eyes.

“It was . . . difficult . . . to keep it together down there. The endless torturing of souls and…and…to be away from Chloe.” He put his head in his hand, a pained look on his face. Like a true method actor, he summoned every hurt feeling, disappointment and emotional pain he had ever experienced and used it to bring to life a performance worthy of an Oscar. He broke down, his body shaking as he sobbed. “I’m so sorry.” She put a hand on his shoulder to try and console him.

“He also told me that your twin brother took your place, that he’d seen what you were going through and wanted to help.” He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands,

“Yes, he did and I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay him.”

“Why now? Your brother told me that the two of you never got on and if he saw you were hurting and wanted to help, why wait a whole month?” She really was very good, if he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was a cop.

“It’s true, like you said we never got on, probably because he still remembered how I’d behaved when I was with him. When I went to LA “on vacation”, he saw me slowly change my ways. He saw my sacrifice. He assumed at first that my return was only temporary, but eventually he knew that this was different, and that I wouldn’t leave unless someone took my place. So, . . . he chose to come down, and take over just so I could be happy. I couldn’t ask for a better brother.”

“He really does sound like a great brother, and it’s no small thing he did deciding to rule over Hell.” Linda frowned. This all seemed hinky. He’d never complimented his brothers; he’d had one try to get him killed and the other try to kill Chloe. It didn’t seem possible that a brother that hadn’t met up with his twin for millennia just up and decided to take his place in Hell.

He could see the cogs turning in Dr Linda’s head, and suspected that she knew something was off. He had to think of something. His palms were getting sweaty, he wiped them discreetly on his trousers. Then he remembered.

“I know that he would want me to live my life to the fullest and that that can only happen if I’m here…with Chloe.” He grinned, then looked at the doctor conspiratorially and pulled something out from his inner jacket pocket. “Chloe has a penchant for cheesy nineties music so I bought these for us to enjoy together. Celebrate a new beginning.” Linda’s eyes widened as she laughed in shock,

“Wow Lucifer, two VIP tickets to see NSync!?”

“Yes” he laughed, “a chance for us to finally have a proper date with no interruptions.” Linda put her hand over Michael’s.

“Please” she begged “be careful for yours and Chloe’s sakes, don’t rush into things, you’re both still fragile from what’s happened.” Something just wasn’t adding up. Lucifer was saying the right words but it almost felt…false.

“It’ll be fine Doctor.” Michael patted Linda’s hand, smiling.

“Hey . . . Lucifer!” he turned around to see Maze was back with baby Charlie, “Are you going to hold your Nephew, you know, the one you abandoned a month ago.” Ah Maze! Behind all this pent-up anger and resentment was a little lost puppy that would run to anyone that showed her with the slightest hint of affection. Her mother Lilith had really done a number on her. It would be sad if it wasn’t so pathetic. He put the tickets carefully back into his jacket pocket.

“Yes…why not.” He forced a smile. This was going to be interesting, and easy enough to pull off. His brother had only held him for about 30 seconds shortly after he was born, so how hard could it be? Maze put him gently in Michael’s arm making sure that he supported his head. He cooed at his nephew as he slowly bounced him up and down in his arms while discreetly trying to feel for mini angel wings. It was odd how his nephew looked so human, but I suppose being the first of his kind there was no way of knowing how he would turn out. Charlie giggled for a while and then paused, his giggly smile disappearing. It was then that Charlie emitted a burping sound that was followed by a white slimy mess that coated Michael’s jacket. Michael flinched turning away from the foul odour with a look of disgust. Linda gasped, then turned to Maze her eyes narrowing,

“Maze did you burp him after you fed him?”

“Oops.” Her face never changed from her usual deadpan expression but Michael knew that she’d done that deliberately.

“I’m so sorry Lucifer.” Linda grabbed a nearby burp cloth from the arm of the sofa, wiping frantically, trying to get some of it off but instead only making it worse. “Yes, . . . it’s alright Doctor . . . it will be fine.” He pushed her hand away. This was not going how he would have liked. Suddenly he felt a vibration coming from inside his jacket. _Thank_ _Dad!_ _It_ _was_ _his_ _phone!_ He reached inside his jacket and saw it was the Detective’s number, “I’m so sorry Linda, it’s the detective I have to get this.” he explained, looking at Linda. She nodded giving a supportive smile,

“It’s fine Lucifer, go ahead.” Thank goodness for that, hopefully she would have an update so that he could end this torture and the Doctor’s interrogation.

“Hello Detective” he looked over at Linda briefly, “I’m here with Linda, can I assume that we have a break in the case?”

“Yes, we do, I need you to get to the Victim’s sister’s house as soon as possible. I’ll fill you in when you get here.”

He hung up and put his phone away.

“I’m really sorry I have to go, there’s been a break in the case. The detective needs me. It was…lovely to see you all.” He smiled slightly as he walked towards the door.

“It was nice to see you too Lucifer. Call me if you need to talk, anytime.” She offered, trying to hide the concern on her face.

As Lucifer walked out the door something occurred to Linda. The reason their conversation had seemed false was because it had been. Lucifer had actively lied to her throughout, the sweaty palms, not being able to maintain eye contact. She’d had a lot of sessions with him over the years and he had lied but only to himself. She had started seeing and other things with him...initially a couple of years after he came to LA on “vacation”, yes, he drank, partook of any number of illicit substances and had slept with an obscene amount of men  _ and  _ women but telling the truth has always seemed to be one of his core values. It was something that he always held himself to account on. What the hell had happened to him? She wondered whether she could talk to someone about this. Had this been a conversation between two friends or one between a therapist and their patient? It had felt like a bit of both and she had a bad feeling about this.

Michael walked to the boot of the Corvette and opened it. There lay a spare jacket identical to the sick stained one he was wearing. Unlike his brother he knew to be prepared for anything. His brother had been shot, stabbed, run in front of an axe and been impaled by a pool cue. He threw the jacket on and got in the car then was on his way to helping Chloe solve his first murder case!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the suspect finally revealed Lucifer and Chloe try to talk them down. Will it work? Or if not could this be the end for Michael?

Michael arrived at the house, and saw Chloe standing near several police cars with their lights flashing in the street out front the house. Any passers-by hoping for a peek or some juicy lurid details were told to move along by several police officers at the bottom of the driveway.

“So Detective, what’s going on?”

“It looks like when Mrs Kendricks found out we let Ethan go, and she’s not taking it well.” She looked towards the house, wishing she knew what was happening inside. “She found out where he’d been staying and grabbed him. They’re both in the house at the moment. We have to make sure that we get them both out safely.” Chloe and Michael both walked towards Mr Kendrick who was pacing up and down the path nearest the cars, “I..I don’t know what happened.” He said frantically. “She was fine this morning, she made me breakfast, then she kissed me goodbye and told me to have a good day at work just like any other morning. Then about half an hour ago I get a phone call from the neighbour, saying she heard shouting from the house and a gun shot. Then I come home to this!” He explained gesturing all around him at the scene that was in front of them. He pointed at the police, I would move this “I tried to go in, I said I was her husband that I may be able to talk her down but they said I had to stay out here for my own safety.” He scoffed, pointing at a group of policemen.

“Yes, it’s probably best that they didn’t let you in” he put a hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly at him in an attempt to comfort him, “knowing her affinity for guns we wouldn’t want you “biting the bullet” so to speak.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe said through gritted teeth, glaring at him. The last thing Chloe needed was Lucifer behaving like this when they were just about to go in and try to apprehend a killer. Whenever he antagonised them it never ended well…for him at least. Before he’d left for Hell he’d been shot TWICE in the space of a few weeks knowing damn well he was vulnerable when he was around her. He HAD to be careful. “You’re going to let me take the lead on this Lucifer we all know how it goes when your mouth runs away with you.” Michael looked at her insulted,

“Me?” He knew exactly what she meant though. He was aware of the many the injuries his brother had sustained and honestly if it wasn’t for his celestial healing abilities, he didn’t think there’d be an inch of his body that DIDN’T have a scar on it!

In what Chloe assumed was due to her state of mind, Sophie had left the front door ajar when she’d dragged Ethan into the house. She signalled Lucifer to follow her as they walked to the front door where she carefully pushed the door just wide enough for them to squeeze through. Chloe held her gun close to her chest as they snuck through the house. Michael walked over to Chloe, “I really wish you would give me a gun.”

“Ssshh! They’ll hear us!” she whispered harshly at Michael. They heard protests coming from the living room. It sounded like Ethan,

“Please, please don’t kill me!”

“Shut up! I know you killed my sister!” Chloe gestured towards the room,

“Let’s go!”

When they got to the living room, they saw two figures before the fireplace. Ethan was on his knees sobbing and while Mrs Kendricks stood over him, holding a Smith and Wesson revolver to his head, her hand trembling. She saw the sudden movement at the doorway.

“Get away or I’ll shoot him!” She shouted, pushing the gun harder against his head, her eyes streaming with tears mixed with mascara. Chloe held her hands up,

“You don’t need to do this Sophie, no one needs to get hurt.”

“He helped her. He helped kill my sister!” she yelled.

“Mrs Kendrick he wasn’t even in the area when your sister was killed. Let him go.” Chloe pleaded; she really didn’t want this situation to get out of control.

Michael’s eyes briefly turned to Chloe,

“Let me try something Detective.” Oh no, she knew what he wanted to do and she would not allow it,

“Now’s not the best time for your mind games right now Lucifer.” She mumbled. He put his finger up to the detective and she scowled at him as he slowly walked forward, his gaze firmly on the killer,

“Come now, I know this isn’t what you want. There’s nothing to gain by killing this weasley little human. So, tell me, what do you really want?” 

“I just want my sister back, but that bitch took her from me! She growled her voice a mixture of sadness and anger. Chloe saw an opening and took it.

“When did you figure out that she wasn’t your sister?” Michael turned to Chloe shocked,

“Not her sister?” he exclaimed. Well this was a shocking twist! This was turning out to be a half decent case after all!

Sophie sniffed wiping her nose with her free hand,

“The pool party a few weeks ago, she didn’t have any bikinis or swimwear so I let her borrow one of mine. The weather had been quite cold recently so we’d all been wearing long sleeved tops. I don’t think she’d even realised that she would need to do anything.” She paused for a second taking a shaky breath in. “I let her pick out whichever one she wanted. She walked out in one of my pink floral bikini sets. That’s when I saw it..”

“Or didn’t find it?” Chloe added, carefully stepping closer. Maybe if she could just reason with her and then no one would get hurt. “She didn’t have the scar on her arm that your sister had did she?” She started to walk around the other side of the sofa.

“Stay away!” Sophie quickly pointed the gun at Chloe.

“OK” she put her hands up, stopping.

“How..how did you know about the scar?”

“We went through the news articles from around the time of disappearance. In a few of them it mentioned that your sister had a scar on her arm. That she’d fallen from your tree house a couple of months before her disappearance and broken her arm. So, you confronted her after the party had finished.” Chloe could see that Sophie was conflicted, she was fidgety, her eyes darting around the room. She looked lost. She just needed to get her to give her the gun. “How did she find out about your sister?” Chloe caught her eye,

“Lauren” she scoffed, ”Discovered my sister at a Hostel. She started to talk to her during mealtimes, and went out for walks together. Eventually they got close. Over time my sister recalled her story to her. She’d said that she wanted to see me and had even found my address but was too afraid to go alone. She asked Lauren to go with her for moral support. What my sister didn’t know was that during Lauren’s free time she was looking into my history and found out that I was rich so she of course was all too happy to help.” She sneered. Chloe could clearly see the disdain that this woman had for the person that had stolen her sister’s identity and taken her life. “So, one night they went to Ethan’s apartment, to get a bit of “dutch courage” before heading here. While my sister sat there on the sofa, in the living room, cradling a glass of whisky in her hands, that bitch came up behind her and strangled her with a blanket she’d grabbed from her dresser, after that, she rolled her up in a rug, dragged her to the car then dumped her high in the mountains, so no one could find her. Just threw her aside like she was nothing but trash, just an easy way to get a better life.” Sophie’s jaw clenched as her grip on the gun tightened again. Chloe knew she had to wrap this up now before someone got hurt. The detective thought if she could just distract her, she might have a chance.

“Look at him, Sophie” The broken and hurting sister looked at Ethan who was trembling in fear, “he’s scared, he hasn’t done anything I swear, if we head back to the station…” Chloe managed to walk around the sofa slowly and catch Lucifer’s eye and gestured quickly with her head for Lucifer to head closer.

“No! He has to pay! Just like she had to!”

“OK. Ok!” There was no sense in arguing with her and Lucifer looked like he was almost ready. “So,  after you found out you took the shotgun..”

“I got her to drive me up to the trail. We got to the woods and she pointed where she was...I was walking towards it when she tried to yank the gun from my hands…we wrestled and…and the gun went off and she was on the floor...I..I panicked and I ran. Oh, what have I done!” she cried as she broke down, putting her head in her free hand while the other dropped to her side. Michael saw his chance, he went to reach for the gun, but the floorboard beneath him creaked. She gasped, startled by the sound and before he could do anything the gun went off. Chloe started to scream in shock,

“LU!..”. In that moment the only thing Michael could think of was to freeze time. He frantically patted at his stomach where he’d felt the impact. He peeled his hands away slowly and let out a sigh of relief. No blood and the only sign of having been shot was the bullet hole in his shirt. It was good to know that he wasn’t vulnerable around the Detective like his brother was. He had to think fast, he didn’t want this experience to finish before it had even begun! Then something occurred to him he hadn’t done up his jacket when he’d changed into it outside Linda’s, which meant if he went around this the right way, Chloe didn’t need to find out.

He walked over and gently wiggled the gun out of her hands. He pressed the cylinder release on the left side of the gun, just behind the cylinder. He tipped the gun slightly, pouring the bullets into his hand. He then carefully put one of the bullets back in one of the chambers and closed the cylinder. After this he pulled the hammer back to get the bullet he wanted into the desired position. He then put the gun back into the woman’s hand and gently pressed her finger against the trigger, moving her hand ever so slightly to change the trajectory. He carefully moved around Chloe and walked toward the bureau, he took his pocket square carefully wiping down the bullets and opening the top draw carefully put them in, before putting pocket square back in its slot.

_ Perfect! _ He looked around the room and positioned himself back to where he’d been standing when the first gunshot went off. He breathed in…here we go.

“..CIFER!!” Chloe’s scream finished as the gun went off and the bullet hit the wall. Her heart was still racing as she could have sworn that the bullet was heading straight towards him. All she wanted to do was run over and hug him but she couldn’t. She turned around to see Sophie attempting to shoot her gun and only getting a series of clicks as the hammer came down on one empty slot after another. She looked at Michael, certain she had loaded it properly. Ethan saw his opportunity and ran out the door. “Put your hands up Mrs Kendricks!” Chloe shouted as she pointed her gun at her. Seeing the futility, she dropped her gun and extended her hands above her head. The detective walked over and put her own gun back in its holster, grabbed the woman’s arms and snapped the handcuffs on her before leading her out of the house and handing her over to a nearby police officer. Chloe and Michael watched as they put her into the nearest police car.

“How could someone be so cruel and vicious that they would murder someone and steal their life? to manipulate themselves into someone’s life. A lifetime of just wanting to see her sister again, only to have it snatched away by someone else’s heartlessness.” He knew he had to stay silent, but he could understand why she’d done it. She’d seen the potential for a better life, more fun, money, anything she could have possibly desired. But she’d messed up, made mistakes,  _ he _ however would not.

He turned to Chloe,

“I didn’t know when the right time would be to give this to you, but I think solving our first case with me back from Hell is as good a time as any.” He opened his jacket slightly to take an envelope out which he handed to her. She looked at him, curious as to what this could be. From the smile on his face it could only mean one thing. His gifts were always very special. Her own personal prom, dinners…the bullet necklace she thought as she unconsciously touched it with her hand. She carefully unsealed the envelope with her fingers excited to see what was inside. Chloe gasped, putting a hand over her mouth,

“VIP Tickets to see NSync at the Hollywood Bowl! Thank you, Lucifer.” She smiled at him then looked back at the tickets. She stared at them for a second. “Lucifer these tickets are for tonight.”

He’d heard her listen to this band on repeat during her time at Lucifer’s apartment, while she blubbered over his abandonment of her. This was a sure-fire way of earning some major brownie points with the detective.

“Well I guessed that all being well, we would solve the case before the concert sooo…” He was always so self-assured, she laughed. “I’ll pick you up at 6?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on! Of course he's not vulnerable around Chloe! That is a Lucifer thing only! Next chapter...date night. 😈


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Chloe on a very special date, will it go off without a hitch?

As Michael drove to Chloe’s apartment, he thought of the recent addition he’d made to his plan. He was quite enjoying himself with the Detective. Perhaps he could maybe extend his time with her, He would have companionship, sex if he so wanted (something his brother had never been able to achieve). He seemed to have convinced her pretty easily that he was Lucifer. Eventually he would “tweak” little things about himself, things that may bug Chloe but not enough that she would leave him. Then slowly he would “up the ante” until she had no choice in her mind but to end things. All the “good memories” she had had with his brother would be replaced with the bad ones. Then he would forever be known as the “Angel that broke my heart”. Lucifer would be slowly rotting away in hell pining over her, oblivious to the hate Chloe now had for him. But before any of that could happen, he had to set up a domino effect. And the domino that would start it all, he would need to get her to kiss him.

Chloe came out of the bathroom, one towel around her body and another holding up her hair. She knelt down at her chest of drawers opening one and rummaging around in it; she knew it was here somewhere! She threw clothes on the floor until she found it. She yanked the grey v neck NSync t-shirt out of the drawer, stood and held it up. She tilted her head for a moment, confused. Was this shirt this shape before? She shook her head, dismissing the thought; it was fine it probably got stretched with all the clothes she pulled in and out of the drawer on a regular basis. She walked over to her bed and laid it on top of the straight leg jeans she was going to wear with it and headed to find her hairdryer.

Michael made sure to leave the Penthouse in plenty of time, this was too important for him to mess even the slightest thing up. He complimented her on her “themed” outfit before driving them to the venue. They arrived at the amphitheatre where there were queues as far as the eye could see of excited fans of all ages, boys, men, women and girls. Some wearing face paint, others carrying banners written in glitter and most wearing an array of NSync clothing. Mothers bringing their children to relive their youth with them. Michael held out his arm which Chloe linked with hers. As they had VIP tickets, they could bypass the crowds of people with ease.

She could feel the excitement and a sort of energy emanating from the crowd as it got closer to the start. Even though Lucifer had bought VIP Tickets he knew that she’d want to be at the front to enjoy the band close up. This was amazing!! A massive scream erupted from the crowd as the music started and the band came out through a burst of smoke. The concert was amazing with the perfectly timed lighting displays matching the rhythm of each song and the bands’ fluid dance routines. She sang and danced along to every song, not caring how she looked or what she sounded like. She thought back to when she was younger trying to memorize the words and the dance moves. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this happy and carefree.

Just like the rest of her high school experience she’d never had the opportunity to do this when she was younger with her mum forcing her into the acting business. She looked up at Lucifer and smiled, recalling the time he had thrown her a prom to make up for what she had missed. He could be a royal pain in the butt, but he also could be the kindest and most compassionate person when it came to others. The effort he’d gone to with the lighting, music, confetti down to the delicate white flower corsage for her “Prom”. It was such a magical night. Looking back, she felt sick to her stomach about the fact that she’d almost lost him when she dated Pierce and her doomed alliance with Father Kinley and her awful betrayal. He was here now and NOTHING was going to take him away from her again now. She reached out smiling up at him and took his hand. After a few minutes Michael looked down at Chloe and shouted over the sound of the screaming fans,

“I’ll be back in a minute!”

The band finished the song and dance routine to, “Bye Bye Bye” and walked off the stage, for what the fans thought was a costume change for the next song. While the other members went off for a well-deserved break, Justin Timberlake and JC Chasez watched from the side-lines as a piano was wheeled onto the stage. JC turned his head slightly to Justin,

“I know this is kind of sweet and all but who the hell is this guy anyway?” Justin turned to JC,

“Trust me when I say we  _ owe _ him.” He said as he put his hand on his shoulder, “Big Time.” Once the piano was in place Justin walked out onto the stage, waving at the crowd “Hey Everyone, I want to introduce a great friend of ours to the stage. Give it up for Lucifer Morningstar everybody!”

Chloe saw Lucifer walk on to stage –  _ what the hell was he doing? _ He waved at the crowd, smiling while their cheering turned into unhappy murmurs. He sat down at the piano and leaned into the microphone, turning around to look at the fans,

“Hello fellow NSync Fans!” Chloe laughed, she knew he liked pretty much anything APART from 90’s music, “I’d like to dedicate this song to a special someone who I believed I would never see again.” His eyes surveyed the crowd until he caught Chloe’s eyes, “And now I’m back and I would like to make her a promise”. Michael took a moment then eyeing the keys, took a deep breath. He really hoped that all the lessons he’d had had paid off.

_ Oh, oh _

_ When the visions around you _

_ Bring tears to your eyes _

_ And all that surrounds you _

_ Are secrets and lies _

_ I'll be your strength _

_ I'll give you hope _

_ Keeping your faith when it's gone _

_ The one you should call _

_ Was standing there all along _

__

_ And I will take you in my arms _

_ And hold you right where you belong _

_ Til' the day my life is through _

_ This I promise you _

_ This I promise you _

__

_ I've loved you forever _

_ In lifetimes before _

_ And I promise you never _

_ Will you hurt anymore _

_ I give you my word _

_ I give you my heart _

_ This is a battle we've won _

_ And with this vow _

_ Forever has now begun... _

Somehow even from where he was sitting, he knew exactly where she was in the crowd. He’d be playing then turn briefly to look at her smiling. Just when she thought he couldn’t get any cheesier or more romantic he surpassed himself. The crowds’ once unhappy murmurs before he started his singing slowly changed to cheering and they even started singing along with him. When he finished the audience erupted in screams and applause at the end.

“Thank you all…you’re too kind.”  _ Wow what a rush! _ Michael thought he must have done pretty well from the sound coming from the hundreds of fans. He looked for Chloe again one last time and smiled before leaving the stage to the sound of rapturous applause. After a few minutes the band came back on to finish the concert including an encore the crowd had screamed for.

At the end everyone rushed for the exit but Chloe could see Lucifer coming towards her,

“Come on with me.” He held out his hand and led her backstage walking past security like he owned the place to the band’s dressing room and knocked on the door. Justin answered,

“Hey, you must be Lucifer’s “special someone”.” He said cheerfully. Michael turned to Chloe,

“Yes she’s someone very dear to me.” Chloe laughed embarrassed, avoiding eye contact due to the compliment paid to her by Lucifer to the guy who had been her childhood crush.

“C..Can I get..your..um autograph?” Chloe asked awkwardly. This was one of the best days of her life!

“Yeah sure give me a minute.” He walked into the dressing room and shouted, “Hey guys do we have any photos left…yeah awesome..we need to sign it! Thanks, guys why don’t you come here and go say hi to Chloe, she’s Lucifer’s someone special!” Oh my God! This was amazing! She greeted the remaining band members with the same awkward laugh and stunted sentences she did with Justin. She looked over and could see that Lucifer was getting a little bit jealous of the attention she was paying them. She smiled, enjoying the idea, but realising that it was time they left. She said thank you and bye and received a hug from each one of them before her and Lucifer left in the direction of the exit. Halfway there Chloe stopped.

“Are you OK, detective?” Michael asked, concerned. This was an odd occurrence.

“Yes I’m fine Lucifer…I just…I..” She couldn’t look at him. She didn’t know how to express how she felt, how happy she was, how great it felt to finally feel like he was back, they could finally start their lives together as a couple. “Thank you Lucifer” she whispered misty eyed. This was it, Michael thought, the culmination of all his plans were finally coming into fruition. He walked over and slowly lent in and their lips met. Chloe gasped, breathless as Michael drew her closer. Chloe was confused, she was kissing him, and it was soft and sweet but it didn’t FEEL the same as the other times. His kisses had always been passionate of course but there had always been this sense of reverence as though this simple act with her meant more than just a kiss. It was something deeply felt and not to be taken lightly. It felt more like he was performing an act rather than feeling the moment. She pulled away from the kiss, putting her hand on his chest, “I’m sorry Lucifer..I’m just..really tired. Do you think you could get me a Diet Coke? I haven’t had a drink all night.” Michael feigned a smile, “Of course, it’s been quite the eventful day. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Well this was odd she never reacted this way when his brother kissed her. As he walked towards one of the marketplaces it suddenly dawned on him that the gig was up. She hadn’t responded how she would with her brother because she knew something was off. He bought the Diet Coke that Chloe had requested and turned in a slight alcove. He was always prepared whether it meant making sure he had a spare jacket in the boot of his brother’s car boot or keeping certain drugs on his person. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to do this, but needs must, he thought, as he carefully undid the lid of her drink and slowly poured the liquid GHB he’d bought from Lucifer’s bartender at Lux, into her soda.

Outside the entrance, Chloe used her cell phone to ring Dan. “Hey Dan, it’s Chloe. I can’t put my finger on it, but something’s not right with Lucifer. Do you think you can pick me up, I’m at the Hollywood Bowl? Yeah, North Highland Avenue. OK, I’ll see you in 20 minutes.”

“Chloe are you OK?” She hung up the phone and turned to see a concerned looking Lucifer staring back at her,

“Yes, I’m fine Lucifer. I’ve called Dan and asked if he could pick me up. I think I’m just exhausted from today with the case and everything…I think we need to take things slowly, you know?”

“Of course, detective, that’s fine.” He forced a smile but he couldn’t hide his disappointment. Michael knew that the more people that knew the greater chance it could end up getting back to Amenadiel and then he could end up with Lucifer coming back from Hell. The last thing he wanted was a kickass Celestial tag team after him. If something was going to happen, it was going to be on his own terms.

He handed her the drink,

“Sorry that it’s open, I had a quick swig of it. At least let me wait with you for a bit while you wait for Detective Douche to arrive.” She chuckled,

“No that’d be nice.” She gulped down some of the soda thirstily and let out a sigh, “I needed that.” They walked for a few minutes finding a nearby bench and sat down. She yawned loudly; she must be more tired than she thought. Her head grew fuzzy and her eyes started to lose focus, her whole body felt heavy as she tried to fight against it, but the whole world went black. Chloe slumped over onto Michael, he lifted her back onto her feet, putting her arm around his neck then his around her waist, 

“Come on Detective, let’s get you back to Lux. You can help me greet my brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one, I repeat NO ONE kisses Chloe like Lucifer does!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucifer remembers broken memories of his Detective, a familiar voice makes him fly into action, but will he get there in time?

Lucifer sat on his throne, pale, gaunt his tired eyes staring off into the distance. He no longer cared about his appearance, his suit creased, and his shirt rumpled. The endless punishment of souls was starting to wear him down both physically and emotionally. He definitely had to have been down here for at least 30 years, he was sure of it. The detective had hopefully moved on and found someone else. She deserved to be happy. He however could not be, not without her. It broke his heart but he was starting to forget what the detective looked like. Did she have brown or blond hair? Were her eyes green or blue?

He hadn’t slept for only Dad knew how long, because when he did, he would dream of the fragments of her he could remember and the moments they shared together. The waves of the bluey, grey ocean crashing against the beach, the smell of the salt air as he listed all the reasons, they SHOULDN’T be together and then for reasons he still didn’t understand, she looked up at him, moving forward and kissed him softly and briefly on the lips. Sometimes he recalled that moment right after he’d saved the college students’ lives, before his mother’s callous manipulation and the heart-breaking belief that everything he felt for the detective was just an elaborate ploy by his dad, when Chloe had hugged him. That perfect moment when he could see in her eyes and feel as she wrapped her arms around him the genuine concern for his well being. It was real and they lent their heads together and held each other as the sun went down in between the tall grey campus buildings of the college, he’d felt so happy in that moment, if only he’d known the heartache that would follow. The bullet necklace he had given her for her birthday after his jaunt in Vegas to save Candy. She’d been wearing one of his blue dress shirts that seemed to swallow her petite figure, he thought as he joked about the significance of the bullet. She’d laughed and embraced him then, holding onto him and he never wanted her to let him go. He wondered whether she still had it or whether she had disposed of it when she was dating that murderous thug, Cain. The very thought of Cain made his blood boil and the grip he had on the arms of his throne tightened. The “prom” he’d created for her, dancing while the pieces of gold confetti gently reigned down from the ceiling. He remembered her wearing a sweater over blue jeans, but what colour was the sweater Purple? Pink? Green? Their second kiss on his balcony at Lux, with the city lights glowing against the night sky and the distant sound of traffic. She’d been wearing a black jacket, with a large white collar, he was sure of it! He told her then that he was the devil but she told him not to her. They drew closer to each other, their lips meeting. Her hands holding the sides of his face softly. He could still remember the taste of her soft lips on his. And the worst of all, when she finally knew  _ all  _ of him, she had told him that she loved him, his heart was filled to bursting with happiness and with every fibre of his being screaming at him to stay, he knew he couldn’t. He had to fight against it and to leave to protect Earth, Charlie…. and Chloe. He ran his fingers through his scraggly hair. Urgh! It was utter torture. It was like he was stuck in another Hell Loop, repeating these moments over and over again. A clear image of her always just out of his reach. After a while he decided it would be better if he just didn’t sleep at all.

He had to shut down these emotions, lock them away deep inside himself. He sensed that the Demons had seen a change in him, and under no circumstances was he going to allow them the opportunity to go back to Earth and harm anyone. It was better this way.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. It sounded like him but he knew it wasn’t. And what they were saying made his blood run cold. Lucifer’s heart began to race as he leapt from his throne, unfurling his wings and flew high up into the light of the ashen grey sky and towards Earth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil flies in to save the Detective and the long awaited battle between the Archangel Michael and the Devil commences.

Michael wanted to make sure that he got the timing just right, to inflict the maximum amount of pain to his brother. Chloe moaned as she woke up to a dull ache in her head. Her stomach tightened as a wave of nausea hit her. She tried to turn over to be sick but there was thick rope tied tightly around her wrists. Where the hell was she and how did she get her here? It was then that Michael walked over and peered down at her,

“Excellent, you’re awake.” He pulled her up by the rope on her wrists and held her against him by her shoulders, knife held against her throat with other hand. Chloe could feel the cold steel against her tender skin and Michael’s warm breath against the back of her neck, “I managed to find this when I wondered around Lux and I think I can safely assume that it’s one of Maze’s own blades.” It had a carved wooden handle with a 7-inch steel blade with a Lilim phrase engraved into it. It had what looked like 5 large knotches cut out of it at the end nearest the handle. “She must not have wanted it as it’s still here rather than Linda’s, but I can assure you that it’s still sharp. If you move or try to get away…I will use it.” He pushed the knife harder into her throat then slowly pulled it away, she could feel the warm blood dripping down from a deep scratch that the blade had created. Chloe thought she saw something in the distance.

It was time for the fun to begin. He turned off his mind block to Lucifer, “Hello Brother, long time no speak. I have your Detective with me and if you don’t come up within the next few minutes, I will kill…” Lucifer flew swiftly in over the balcony, his happiness at seeing Chloe short-lived as Michael said the word “her” and plunged the knife deep into her stomach, twisting it slowly then pulling it out. He cut her restraints then let her go.

Chloe gasped in shock as she put her hands quickly on the wound. She dropped to her knees and slowly pulled her hands away shakily looking down at them covered in blood then fell sideways.

The world stood still as the gravity of what he’d witnessed hit him. Lucifer’s wings went in as he ran towards her, screaming,

“No!! Detective! No No NO!” he dropped to his knees and scrambled towards her, putting one hand gently under her head while the other attempted in vain to stem the steady flow of blood coming from Chloe’s wound. Her eyes lit up as she smiled fondly at him, 

“Y..you c..c..came back.” She gasped, her breathing ragged as she struggled for air.

“Yes…I did Detective.” He said, tearing up and stroking her face gently. She took one last breath as her smile faded. He wept, closing his eyes as he kissed Chloe, one last time, lingering for a moment on her soft lips before laying her lifeless body carefully on the ground. He bowed his head for a moment then turned scowling at his brother and roared,

“Yooou, BASTARD!” He lunged towards his brother knocking him off his feet. He pinned Michael down, with his body as he punched him, striking him repeatedly in the face. Each punch filled with anger and resentment against his brother. “Why? Why did you harm the detective? She never did anything to you!” Michael grinned revealing his teeth now red with blood.

“Because you loved her brother. I knew killing her would hurt you more than any dagger or celestial weapon.” Michael head-butted Lucifer who held his head as he fell off his brother disorientated. Michael picked up his brother and threw him into his piano, smashing it to pieces. Lucifer stumbled off the bits of broken wood and wire and then pushed himself back onto his feet, adjusting his shirt cuffs as he did.

“Well you are right BROTHER it does hurt. And as you know I punish all those who do bad things.” 

“Your time with the humans has made you weak brother and not just because of your vulnerability to the detective, not that that matters now.” His eyes briefly peering over to Chloe’s body then back to his brother, his voice full of contempt. Lucifer glared at his brother, fuelled with rage, he ran towards Michael punching him in the face and then kicking him so hard he was sent flying into one of Lucifer’s bookshelves creating a massive crack up the back of it, some of the books falling onto him.

He walked over to his brother, glaring. He was going to pay for what he’d done. He went to pick Michael up to throw him again but the devil swiftly had his feet kicked out from under him, falling hard onto the ground. Now he was really pissed off. His twin quickly got up off onto his feet and was once again ready to fight. Lucifer got up and went to punch him but was blocked. He tried a different combination of fighting techniques but Michael ducked, weaved and blocked Lucifer’s every move with ease, finally punching him hard on the nose. Lucifer bent over and breathlessly wiped the blood from his face.

“I see you’ve practiced brother.” It appeared that Michael was channelling Uriel’s abilities. Brilliant! That’s just what he bloody needed. Apparently, an Angel’s skills didn’t just “disappear” after they were blinked out of existence and this time, he didn’t have Maze or his sister’s blade to help him. It was then a thought occurred to him, or one he’d forgotten, that would come in handy.

“I found it suspicious when our link seemed to stop once Dad banished me to rule Hell. I wondered whether you had a part to play in the revolt not quite going to plan. So, I kept prodding, seeing whether I could get through somehow. Did you suffer any…headaches? I wondered whether the distance affected it somehow but then I came to earth and I got… distracted.”

“Yes, Chloe  _ was _ quite the distraction.” Michael laughed, certain of his victory, but to his surprise a smile began to curl his twin’s lips as well.

“I wonder now that we’re nearer that you’ve reignited the link as it were, whether I can “tweak” our bond”.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as Michael screamed, holding his head as it felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside. The pain was unbearable, it was more than he could take. The world went blindingly bright and then black as he collapsed on the floor.

While his brother was out for the count, the devil put together the final preparations for his plan.

Michael came around, his head throbbing. He tried to move but was tied down by heavy chains which were held down by big oriental dragon stone statues. He wondered what had happened. He hated his brother more than anything.

“Do you now?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow. Michael wondered whether he’d said that out loud. “No…you didn’t.” Lucifer replied, a dark smile growing on his face.

Michael shouted at his brother, “What the hell did you do to me?!“ Lucifer smiled,

“Well dear brother, while you were away with the fairies so to speak, I finished tweaking our link.” Lucifer leant in close to his brother’s ear and growled, “Now it will never be broken, I will hear your every thought. I’ll listen in from time to time. I’ll make sure that the frequency of my “visits” differs to keep you on your toes, of course.” He grabbed the top of Michael’s shirt and pulled him towards him, his eyes flaring red, “And if you have even the slightest hint of an evil thought towards anyone I care about, you’ll  _ wish _ I’d killed you.” He snarled.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Well seeing as you wanted to be me so badly..” He took his silver hip flask from inside his jacket pocket. “Just after I cast the Demons back into Hell, and thanks to Candy showing me her fast-fingered technique, I managed to take the vial, and then pour into this.” He shook the hip flask from side to side, the liquid sloshing inside, “I thought it would be a good thing…to stop it falling into the wrong hands again.”

“Now I seem to remember Eve telling me that Dromos said about this ceremony needing to take place in a religious yet sinful place, and what’s more perfect than a fallen angel’s penthouse.” He’d done a lot of things in this apartment that he was sure would make his dad unhappy, but also it was a place he’d forgiven himself, and where Chloe..Chloe had said she’d loved him. “OK…I just need to get the other…” he reached into his other inner jacket pocket and pulled out a piece yellow and tattered with aged and ragged edges where it must have torn out of an ancient book, “Aha! Here we go!”

Michael’s eyes widened as he realised what his brother was going to do, “No..no brother…I’ll do anything….just please…please!” he begged as he fought against his chains.

“Sleep tight baby brother”, Lucifer said, a dark smile slowly spreading across his face as he forced his brother’s mouth open pouring the whisky laced sedative into it, as his brother choked on it. His brother fought against it for a while but after a few minutes he succumbed to the effects of the poison. 

_ Ego repullunt, te turpis bestia, qui est contentio _

_ I repel you foul beast, you who is selfish _

_ Ego repullant te malum creaturae, qui caedes sine conscientia _

_ I repel you evil creature, you who murders without conscience _

_ Ego, mitte te ad inferos, ut te nunquam redirent ad Terram, vel scire Felicitas aeterno _

_ I banish you to Hell, may you never return to Earth or know happiness for all eternity. _

Lucifer lifted his arm in front of his eyes to shield him from the sudden thick burst of bright white light that erupted from where Michael had laid. It only lasted for a minute or so then the light faded and the empty chains that had held Michael clanged on the floor.

He walked over to where Chloe’s body lay, the adrenaline that had kept him going through the fight and ceremony gone as he fell to his knees, devastated. All he’d done, going to Hell to keep Charlie and Chloe safe, abandoning the woman he loved and he’d… he’d failed. It was at that moment that he saw the bullet necklace dangling from her neck, shining in the light. She hadn’t gotten rid of it. His chest grew tight, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was slowly being suffocated by the overwhelming sense of heartbreak, anguish, and grief. He took a shaky breath in and then screamed at the top of his lungs, he screamed until his lungs felt like they were burning. He gently picked her up and cradled her.

“Why Dad? WHY?! I went back to Hell just like you wanted. I went back to protect Charlie, to protect the Detective so that THIS…” he looked down at Chloe, “THIS wouldn’t happen. You’re a cruel bastard, I killed Uriel to keep her safe, I died TWICE for her, getting her the cure from Hell to heal her when she was poisoned. When I found out you put her in my path, I married Candy to give her the choice back that I didn’t believe she had, because you made her for me. You made us fall in love with each other and now you’ve just…just taken her away from me!” He said crying. Slowly his sorrow turned to anger, and he looked up to the Heavens, “No Dad, you hear me NOO!! You give her back. GIVE HER BACK!!” he shouted. He lent into her, breathless, resting his head on her chest whilst rocking her back and forth, her arms hanging down, as he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta's reaction when she'd read this chapter: "You did not just stab Chloe!"  
> My response: Awkward smile GIF 
> 
> Have a good weekend everybody? *awkward smile*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds herself in a place she doesn't want to be, hearing things she'd never knew happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everybody, here's the next chapter...

One minute Chloe had been in Lux, laying on the floor, feeling the searing pain from her stab wound, and the warm and steady flow of blood seeping into her top. Lucifer had been kneeling next to her, looking down at her smiling, his eyes glistening with tears. She'd been so happy in that moment, _He’d_ _come_ _back_! 

Then it had all gone black and she found herself standing on a white cobble path which swirled around a rolling meadow filled with honey suckle and forget-me-nots the sky above her was bright blue with fluffy white clouds. It was silent here, peaceful even. At the end of the path there was a shimmering silver gate and she could just make out the outlines of tall white towers through the gaps. Her chest grew tight, she couldn’t believe she was dead, it would be so long until she’d see Trixie, Dan and the others again. 

It was then that it hit her, Lucifer…she was never going to see him again. Her eyes welled up and she wiped the tears away. She took a shaky breath in then out again, starting to walk down the path, this was it now, at least she’d be able to see her Dad again, she’d missed him so much. All of a sudden, she heard a voice echoing in the air, fading in and out like a badly tuned celestial radio. She looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. It sounded oddly like Lucifer, he sounded so angry and upset. It was awful to know that the last time he'd seen her he'd had to watch her die. She stopped for a moment so she could listen.

“… cruel bastard, I killed Uriel to keep her safe, I died … getting her the cure from Hell … when she was poisoned… you put her in my path, I married Candy to give her the choice back that I didn’t believe she had ... you made her for me. You made us fall in love with each other and now you’ve just…just taken her away from me.” She gasped. It all finally made sense. She had thought with Uriel he’d just been grief stricken, but he had saved her from being killed. When she’d woken up after being poisoned, she thought he’d joked about her being the only one that didn’t die. It was real, he’d died so that she would live. And the big one, she was made for Lucifer? 

Finally, she realised why he’d run off, why he’d come back with Candy, his ditzy wife. He hadn’t done it because he didn’t care about her, he’d done it because he  _ did _ , to give her the right to choose who she wanted to be with, something he didn't believe she'd been given. She suddenly remembered his speech to her on his balcony the night Charlotte had been killed, “You did choose me.” She shook her head in disbelief, this was all too much she was so confused. She wanted to be able to ask Lucifer about this and finally give him a chance to explain these things but she’d never be able to.

All of a sudden Lucifer’s voice boomed out, “No Dad, you hear me NOO!! You give her back Dad. GIVE HER BACK!!” He sounded heartbroken, this was torture she scrunched her eyes shut, putting her hands over her ears praying that it would end. She had to get to the Silver City, then it would stop. She went to walk again but it felt like her feet were stuck to the ground. No matter how much she tried to move she couldn’t. Then all of a sudden, the cobbles under her feet crumbled away and she fell through, her surroundings blurred as the wind whipped her hair against her face, screaming at the top of her lungs as she plummeted downward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle happens but Lucifer gets mixed messages from his Detective at their reunion.

Chloe’s body arched in Lucifer’s arms as she gasped, her lungs filling with air. Stunned, Lucifer almost dropped her. How was this possible, he’d seen the light fade from her eyes, when he’d held her against him she’d not been breathing…how? He tried to wrap his arms around her, to pull her closer to him but before he could fully comprehend what had just happened Chloe had slapped him hard across the face. Lucifer looked at her stunned as he rubbed his cheek, “Bloody Hell!”

“You left me!” she shouted at him, tears starting in her eyes.

“I’m so s…” Lucifer wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Chloe pulled him towards her by his collar smashing her lips against his, all the tension he felt faded as he reached for her face. In that moment everything fell away, the pain, the exhaustion, the heartbreak. It was just the two of them. She pulled away, gently and said tenderly, looking Lucifer in the eyes, “You came back.”

“Yes...and I will never leave you again.”

“You promise?” She knew that she wouldn’t be able to take it if he left her again.

“I promise” he said, smiling his hand stroking her right cheek with his thumb. “And as you know, I never lie, especially to you.”

Just then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned to see Ella her face beaming at the wonderful Deckerstar moment she'd just witnessed. Dan on the other hand was rubbing the back of his neck trying to avoid all eye contact as this had to rank up there with finding out he'd slept with Lucifer's step mom and the incident with the NSync top.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other worried, knowing that what happened after this depended on the answer to the question they both had. They both looked over to Dan and Ella, "When did you two get here?"

Dan and Ella looked at each other wondering who would talk first.

_ 3 hours earlier... _

Dan hung up the phone to Chloe wondering what had caused her change in mood. She’d been so happy when she’d left earlier. She was almost dancing around when she said she was going to try and find the NSync top she’d had when she was a teenager to wear to the concert. He had to stop himself from saying anything about its change in shape or the fact that it was due to Maze leaving him naked and having to bribe Trixie for clothes. He grabbed his keys, wanting to get to her as quickly as possible but ended up bumping into Ella.

“Oh sorry.”

“Woh Dan what’s the rush?” she could tell that Dan seemed flustered, “You OK Buddy?”

“Something’s up with Chloe, the concerts finished and she’s said that Lucifer’s acting kinda weird and could I pick her up.”

Ella’s heart sank, she really thought that this time, FINALLY, Deckerstar would become official. “Do you know where the concert was?”

“Umm..I think I'll look up the directions on my cell when I get to my car.”

“I’ve been there a few times, you mind if I join, I can give you directions.”

"Yeah that sounds great, the sooner we can get there the better."

When they arrived there were still fans coming out holding signed merchandise and slurping their drinks, hugging and laughing as they talked about how great the music and atmosphere had been. 

After they parked, they looked around the lot trying in vain to find Lucifer's Corvette.

The Lucifer they both knew would never have left without making sure that Chloe got home safely.

Dan turned to Ella switching to cop mode, "OK, Ella what we need to do is ask around to see whether we can work out their last movements here. Have you got any photos of Lucifer and Chloe?"

"None of Lucifer. I have some of Chloe but…" she looked at her pal awkwardly, yes she had photos but they were taken at the tiki bar just before their sisterhood vow and of course the dreaded Hen Night, "she will not look her best in them."

She turned her phone around flicking through the less than complimentary photos and selfies that had been taken, he rubbed the back of his neck, "You're right they're not great but they'll have to do."

They searched through the photos finding the best of a bad bunch and walked around talking to teens, kids and parents hoping each time they'd know what had happened to both their friends.

Just before they reached a mom and her daughter, who were wearing matching black T-shirts with the name of the band printed in gold, Ella put a hand on Dan's arm, "Hey maybe Chloe changed her mind and they went back to his for umm…"  _ Sex,  _ "...drinks."

"No, I think the last thing on her mind was that. Now come on, we need to talk to these two before they leave."

"Excuse me, hi, I'm Detective Espinoza,” he said flashing his police shield before turning his head, “and this is Ella Lopez, I'm wondering whether you've seen this woman?" he showed the picture of Chloe and his heart sank when she shook her head, "Do you mind if we ask your daughter?"

"No that's fine. Maddie, do you recognise this woman?" she asked as Dan showed the photo to her daughter.

Maddie looked at the picture, the woman's hair was muzzy and she looked like she'd had too much sugar but she recognised her, "Mom don't you remember? This was the woman who was in front of us and the man in the suit got up on stage and sang to her."

"Aww...that's so Lucifer." Ella said practically swooning at this prime Deckerstar moment. She would have paid a million bucks (if she'd had it) to witness that! 

"Maddie, do you remember seeing them after the concert?"

"I think so...Mom saw someone she used to work with so we both went over to talk to them. I got bored so I turned around, I'm pretty sure it was her. She must have been really tired from the concert because she was really floppy and he had to put her arm around him as he walked her to the parking lot. I didn't see what happened after that because mom said she wanted to pick up a drink before we went home."

_ Shit!  _ Dan looked down at the girl, "Thank you Maddie you've been  _ really helpful. _ "

"Well Detective maybe she had a little bit too much to drink so the gentleman very kindly took her home."

Dan half smiled at the mom, "Thank you for your time."

Once they'd walked away Dan turned around to Ella, “Ella, Chloe didn’t get a chance to book the day off tomorrow, there is  _ no way  _ she would have touched a drop of alcohol.”  _ That was it there was only one option left, _ “Come on Ella we’re going to Lucifer’s.” 

It hadn’t taken them long to get to Lux, neither had spoken to the other, the main objective in their minds was making sure Chloe was safe.

As they went up in the lift Ella was trying to fight against the sinking feeling in her stomach.  _ Don’t be stupid Ella, everything will be fine, we’ll get up there and Lucifer will either have her tucked up in bed or there be clothes strewn everywhere after an epic Deckerstar love fest and Dan and I will die of embarrassment.  _

Little did either of them know the scene that awaited them when the lift doors pinged open.

A man was trying to get up off what looked like the remnants of Lucifer’s piano, there were similarities to Lucifer but this man was scruffy, his hair was greasy and was that  _ ash  _ on his clothes?! They both turned to see who his opponent was and gasped. 

“2 Lucifer’s?!” Ella exclaimed.

_ Shit!  _ Dan quickly covered Ella’s mouth with his hand and yanked her down behind Lucifer’s bar. 

“Lucifer has a twin brother!?” Ella whispered amazed at what she'd seen.

Dan was shocked by that but there was something he’d seen that had sent a shiver down his spine. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of grey on the floor as he pulled Ella behind the bar.  _ Please God no!  _

"...humans has made you weak."

"Dan did one of the Lucifer's just say ‘humans’?" 

“Stay down and be quiet.” Dan hissed, the last thing they needed was these men knowing they were here.

He turned around and getting up on his knees, he peered over just enough to see over what was happening but not enough to be seen by the two men. What he saw made him feel like he’d been punched in the gut. Chloe’s lifeless body laying on the floor, most of her grey NSync top now soaked with her own blood.  _ No!?  _

He turned and sinking to the floor, curling his hand into a fist and shoved it into his mouth to muffle the scream he was fighting to keep within him. 

“Buddy, what’s the matter?” Ella asked concerned for her friend. 

He removed his hand but all he could manage was, “Chloe…”

He was sure Ella was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear it. Each time he blinked he saw a flash of another horrid scene from that fateful night just over a year ago. He could still hear the voice on the other end of the phone saying that Charlotte had died, and his car at the scene, but mostly he remembered the flash of blue, bright against the night sky, her lifeless body on the grass and her white top red with her blood. He had so many questions swimming round his head:  _ Who were these two men? Which one of them had done this to her and the worst question of them all: How was he going to tell Trixie that her mom was dead? _

Ella realised pretty quickly that her questions weren’t getting through to him, he had zoned out, his eyes wet with tears. She fought against her own mind that was yelling at her that she wouldn't like what she'd see if she did this.

Dan snapped out of it just in time to touch her arm, “Don’t” he pleaded.

But it was too late, she peered over the bar looking in the direction she’d seen Dan focus his gaze.  _ No...not again!  _ She’d just started to come to terms with Charlotte's death and that the Big Guy helps you through the bad times as well celebrating with you through the good...and now this.  _ Come on Big Guy, what is this!?  _ Then another horrible thought occurred to her, what if Lucifer had done this to her! She brushed it away in an instant, Lucifer would  _ never  _ do that to her, he loved her. She’d always known that, even before she’d had a temporary slip up with Pecker, but the true love story was and always would be Deckerstar. That would mean that his brother had done this but why would he do something so callous? She had to know what was going on. She looked over to the men just in time to see one kick the other with such superhuman strength that they went flying into the bookshelf.  _ Were these guys on something?  _ She’d heard of some drugs that meant men could get tasered and not feel a thing or throw 3 people off themselves that were holding them down. No, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it but this  _ felt  _ different, the “human” comment still ringing in her ears.

What or whoever they were, they were evenly matched in their fighting abilities. They went in for a while blocking each other’s punches and kicks before one punched the other in the nose.  _ Which one was Lucifer? _

“I found it suspicious when our link seemed to stop once Dad banished me to Hell..” 

_Lucifer was the scruffy one!? But he had greasy hair and his suit was covered in….ash. Wait a minute..._ Her mind flicked back to the first time they’d met and how surprised he was when she hadn't been affected by his name and the way he’d smiled when she’d said how she believed the Devil got a bad rep. All those times he’d called himself the devil and her dismissing it as method acting. _He couldn’t be...could he? OK so if he was the Devil that would make his brother...the Archangel Michael. OK this was some crazy mamajama!_ She shook her head trying to stop the thousand questions whizzing around her head. 

“Yes Chloe  _ was _ quite the distraction.” The way the devil’s twin laughed made her sick in the pit of her stomach as she realised that for the last week Lucifer’s brother was the one who had been putting on an act. The Archangel Michael, the Leader of the Celestial army that fought against evil was in fact...evil. 

No matter what she’d heard at Church and at Sunday school since she was a little girl she’d never believed that the Devil had been evil, just a little...misguided, but Michael as the bad guy? “ _OK_ _Big_ _Guy,_ _now_ _listen_ _up, what happened to Chloe hurts, but I know she’s up there with you and her Dad so I know she’s safe. I’m just asking for one thing, I need you to watch over your son, and I don’t mean Michael, I mean the one you banished to Hell, don’t let his own brother kill him.”_

As Ella prayed for her friend, Dan was still sitting on the bar floor growing more conflicted by the minute. He wanted to be angry at Lucifer for this, that seemed to have been his default emotion this last year but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. Yes he’d been thoughtless and negligent with Chloe many times over the years, like going to Vegas and coming back with a wife after Chloe had almost died, her birthday and of course a month ago, but Dan knew he would  _ never  _ harm Chloe, there’d been a lot of times Lucifer had thrown himself in harm's way to protect her.  _ Something wasn’t sitting right.  _

As Dan wrestled with his thoughts he heard a blood curdling scream come from the other side of the Penthouse. He turned around getting on his knees again pushing himself up as he moved in next to Ella, “What the Hell was that!?” He whispered as he tilted his head towards her.

“Well Lucifer is  _ actually _ the Devil and he was fighting against his twin brother who's  _ actually _ the Archangel Michael who’s tricked us for the last week into thinking he was his brother, what an asshole right? Anyway, they've been fighting and throwing themselves around the penthouse. Lucifer said something about a “link” and then his eyes glowed red, his brother screamed and now he’s out for the count.”

“Ella are you high... _ again _ ?” he asked wondering whether she’d found a hidden stash of Lucifer’s drugs behind the bar.

Ella looked at him insulted, he knew she’d sworn off drugs when she found her faith in The Big Guy again. She was just about to remind him of this fact when they both heard the scrapping of a heavy object being dragged across the floor. 

Dan looked over amazed at what he was seeing, if it were him, he would have needed at least one other person to help him and even then they’d have struggled to move the oriental dragon statue at the rate Lucifer was. What if Ella was right, this wasn’t the first time he’d seen him do something that didn’t seem possible.  _ Nope. Nu’uh! Maybe they weren’t as heavy as they looked. _

After he’d moved that statue into position he dragged out another, with a heavy set of chains, wrapped around it. After seeing Lucifer take a moment to catch his breath they saw him chain up his brother and use the statues to weigh them down. 

Dan sniggered, “You’ve got to be kidding me all this to hold down _one_ man!”

Ella‘s eyebrows furrowed as she turned glaring at Dan,  _ how was he not getting this!  _ “How many times do I have to tell you Dan, he’s not human, a set of handcuffs or a piece of rope can’t be used to restrain an angel!”  _ Why couldn’t he see what was happening right in front of him _ ? 

Michael’s groaning as he came round brought their attention back to the two celestial brothers.

They couldn’t hear much of what was said as Lucifer knelt down leaning in to talk to his brother but they could see Michael getting more frightened and then struggling more as the devil forced his mouth open and poured something into it. 

Ella guessed it was some sort of sedative as he stopped moving as soon as all the liquid had been administered...at least she  _ hoped  _ it was sedative. After that he seemed to read something to him, she couldn’t tell the specifics but it wasn’t English!  _ Wait, what was… _

They only just covered their eyes in time as a blinding light burst from Michael’s body, then the clang of empty chains came shortly after. After a moment he got up and walked over to Chloe’s body.

Ella’s heart broke for her friend as she saw him fall to his knees in front of her, struggling to catch his breath before letting out the most gut wrenching scream, she wished she could ease his suffering in some way but she knew even one of her hugs wouldn’t help this time.

She turned to Dan, her eyes glistening with tears and he put his arm around her and pulled her in as the tears slid down and she cried into his shoulder. 

Daniel’s heart bled for Lucifer, he’d been in this position himself, the almost suffocating sense of anger and sadness that could easily drown you if you let it and he would never wish it on anyone.

With Ella still leaning into his shoulder, Dan saw Lucifer cry up to the Heavens, “Why Dad. WHY! I went back to Hell just like you wanted. I went back to protect Charlie, to protect Chloe so that this...didn’t happen.” Dan couldn’t deny it any longer; all the talk of hell, his superhuman strength and the blinding light finally…. Lucifer  _ was _ the Devil.  _ He hadn’t abandoned Chloe because he wanted to, he did it because he felt he  _ _ had _ _ to. He’d been trying to save her life AGAIN and this time...he’d failed.  _ Dan held Ella a little tighter as the tears started to stream down his face.

“No Dad, you hear me NOO!! You give her back. GIVE HER BACK!!”

Ella squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Lucifer shout these words to his Dad, she’d tried to make peace with The Big Guy’s decision and she knew all death was bad no matter when or who it happened to but… Yes, Lucifer had had a disagreement with his dad and got grounded for it  _ literally  _ but he’d been doing better; helping put away criminals if sometimes his ways had been unorthodox, but when it came down to it, he’d gone back to a place she was sure was as awful as all the stories said. He’d done all these things,  _ redeemed himself.  _ His reward for all this: to see his great love die in front of his eyes at the hands of his own brother.  _ Hey Big Guy, me again...look I know that you’ve kept Lucifer safe but….  _ She stopped herself, what she wanted was impossible, Chloe was gone and she wasn’t coming back. She sniffed, wiping her eyes. She had to try and help the friend she still had here on Earth. She started getting up off the floor, “Come on Dan, I’m pretty sure with all the fighting he must have sustained some injuries…”  _ Weird how he can get injuries when he’s an Angel. _

He looked over at Lucifer who was cradling Chloe’s body, sobbing as he rocked back and forth, “Let’s leave him for a few...holy shit!?”

“Dan, what!?” her head turned just in time to see Chloe slap Lucifer hard across the face,  _ She was alive...but what... _ _ how _ _!? Had The Big Guy given his son the love of his life back!? W’oh… _

Dan kept blinking his eyes, certain that he was seeing things, this wasn’t possible she’d been dead, there was no way she could have come back from a wound like that! When he thought about it though Chloe had loved God’s son and hearing his son's pleas had given him something impossible for everyone else….for him. He felt a pang as he thought of Charlotte and then gasped as he thought back to something Amendial had said, “she’s in heaven Dan.” If Lucifer was an angel, then so was Amenadiel so when he’d said….he smiled as his eyes glistened. He got up holding out his hand to help Ella the rest of the way up. 

“Dan, you OK Buddy?”

He nodded, “Yeah I’m good Ella, let’s...oh man.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck looking away.

“What...awwwwwww!” Ella swooned as she saw that Lucifer had gone from being slapped to locking lips with his Detective.  _ A love story that transcended both Heaven and Hell!!  _

They walked around the back of the bar and towards the happy couple. 

“You came back.”

“Yes...and I will never leave you again.”

Unsure what to do Ella looked to Dan, “Should we…?”

_ They had to do something sooner or later,  _ he thought as he cleared his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven? Lol


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle over and Chloe alive, the two new believers tend to the Detective and a very stubborn Devil.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other trying to think of what to say to the two latest members of the “God, The Devil, Angels, Heaven and Hell are  _ actually  _ real….*mind blown*” club.

Seeing that Lucifer was going to be absolutely no help Chloe decided to speak to them, “I know that all of this is a lot to take in but I think you’d agree that we’ve all been through a lot in the last few hours, maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?”

Dan and Ella both nodded slowly, both agreeing that they’d had enough of an information overload for one day. 

Lucifer smiled kindly at the both of them, “How about a drink to calm everyone’s nerves?” Lucifer tried to get up from the floor but stumbled, putting one hand against the wall to steady himself. 

Chloe’s eye brows furrowed in concern for the Devil’s physical state, "Lucifer we need to get you to a Doctor."

He looked incredulously at Chloe, "Me Detective, you were the one who was bloody stabbed!" 

Ella looked over to Chloe, "He makes a good point Chloe, Dan do you have a first aid kit in your car?" 

Dan nodded and Ella started to head towards the lift.

"Guys I'm fine I can't even…" Chloe lifted her bloody top and looked down at her stomach, she gasped as she saw a jagged pink scar where she'd been stabbed.

"I guess your death wasn't the only thing that my father decided to fix."

Ella who had turned in time to see the scar grinned.  _ This was soo awesome! _

It was going to take Chloe a little while to get used to this “back from the dead” thing but first things first, “OK Lucifer, you’re turn.”

"I'm fine, honestly I don't know what all the fuss is about." he tried to move again but a wave of exhaustion washed over him and he slid down his back against the wall. "Maybe not."

Chloe turned around, “Ella?”

“On it Chloe.”

Once Ella got the first aid kit it didn’t take her long to tend to the cuts and bruises Lucifer sustained from his celestial battle with his twin, “OK buddy I think we’re all done.” She said smiling softly at one of her best buds. 

Lucifer smiled, happy that even though she now  _ knew  _ who he was, it hadn’t changed the kindness she showed towards him, “Thank you Miss Lopez.”

“OK, I’m gonna head out now guys but I’ll see you soon.”

After Ella had left Chloe turned to Dan, “Could you help me get him into bed?”

Dan nodded and after Lucifer put his arms around their necks they helped him up off the floor and walked him slowly towards his bedroom.

Lucifer stopped short of his bed looking down on it in disgust, “I am not sleeping in  _ that _ .”

“What...why Lucifer?”

“Isn’t it obvious? My brother lay in bed, the same lecherous bastard that killed you!” 

She could understand the hatred he held towards his twin but projecting it onto an object! “Just shut up and get into bed!”

Lucifer grinned, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Not like that Lucifer!”

He chuckled as they lifted the sheets and sat him down on the bed. He winced as they lifted his legs and carefully laid him down.

Chloe looked down at Lucifer smiling softly, “I’ll be back tomorrow Lucifer.”

As Chloe went to walk away, Lucifer reached out grabbing her wrist. “Stay” 

She went to take his hand off, “You need to heal Lucifer, which you’ll do a lot faster if I’m not here.” 

“Please” he begged.

Chloe looked down and saw the utter desperation in his eyes. With a look like that how could she deny him?

She turned to Dan, “Are you ok to look after Trixie tonight?” 

Dan looked at Lucifer and then at Chloe, He gave a slight smile, “Yeah, no problem Chloe.” 

Once the lift door had shut Chloe turned back to Lucifer, "Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts, I'd prefer to wear something a little less...blood stained to bed." 

"Of course Detective."

She went to the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She looked down at her scar and the dried blood on her stomach. _ Maybe it might be better if I showered. _ She turned on the shower letting the hot water wash over her, she turned to see that there was some of Lucifer's shower gel on a nearby shelf and lathered it up, rubbing it over her skin. She looked down to see the red blood circling the drain. 

She returned wearing one of his crisp white shirts, "How do I look?" she said modelling it.

"Stunning." he said in awe. 

She smiled embarrassed as she got into bed.

They both turned on their sides so that they faced each and moved closer to each other. 

Lucifer gazed at Chloe trying to absorb every little detail; her beautiful blue eyes, the waves in her blonde hair and her long soft lips. He couldn't believe it, this wasn't a dream he would wake from or a flashback he'd snap out of, this was real, she was  _ actually  _ here laying right next to him. He could feel himself welling up, it wasn't that long ago that he thought he would never share a moment like this with Chloe again.

Chloe's eye brows furrowed with concern, "Are you OK Lucifer?"

He grinned, the tears finally sliding down his face as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear before stroking her face with his thumb, "I love you."

She smiled back at him, her eyes wet with tears. He'd finally said it, the words he'd hinted at the night he'd left her, the ones she’d longed to hear him say back to her, "I love you too Lucifer."

They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling but silent, until their eyes grew heavy and they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all the injuries sustained during the previous day were physical so it's time for the Devil to see his favourite Therapist, but will he listen to her advice?

Lucifer woke up, yawning as he stretched out. He ached less from his injuries than he had the day before but he dismissed it as being the product of the first decent night's sleep he'd had in years. "Morning Detective, how about some breakfast? What would you prefer; I could get one of the staff to get some groceries and I could make us some pancakes or shall we eat out somewhere they sell something that loosely resembles a cooked breakfast?"

He smiled as his question went unanswered, she must still be sleeping, but normally she snored. Loudly. 

"Detective?" He rolled over, slowly opening his eyes as he reached over to the side of the bed she'd been laying on the day before but all he felt were cold and empty sheets.

The Devil started to feel uneasy. It's fine, she's probably using the facilities. He flung the sheets off, walking to the bathroom, "Come back to bed Detective, we can, what do you call it, "snuggle" for a bit." His smile faded as he peeked into the bathroom as he saw that it was empty as well. 

He tried to squash the sense of panic he felt rising in him. He looked around the penthouse but everywhere he looked he couldn't find her, 

"Detective?"

"Detective!"

His chest tightened and he struggled to breathe. _No_ _Dad, please_ _no!_

It was then that the lift door pinged open and Chloe walked in holding grocery bags. She smiled, "Hi Lucifer, I just got…" before she got the chance to finish, he sprinted towards her grabbing her and pulling her close.

Chloe who’d  _ just  _ managed to hold onto the bags laughed at this affection, "OK Lucifer, I wasn’t gone that long.” But he didn't laugh back or loosen the hold he had on her, his body was trembling against hers and she could almost hear his heart racing. He was absolutely terrified and was genuinely relieved she was there, “It’s OK Lucifer, you can let go now.” she said, carefully dropping the bags and rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him. He let her go and she took a couple of steps back, there was only one thing for it, “We need to make you an appointment with Linda…now.” 

_ Michael said the word “her” and plunged the knife deep into her stomach, twisting it slowly then pulling it out. He cut her restraints and let her go. _

_ The world stood still as the gravity of what he’d just witnessed hit him. Lucifer’s wings went in as he ran towards her, screaming, _

_ “No!! Detective! No No NO!” he dropped to his knees and scrambled towards her, putting one hand gently under her head while the other attempted in vain to stem the steady flow of blood coming from Chloe’s wound. Her eyes lit up as she smiled fondly at him, _

_ “Y..you c..c..came back.” She gasped, her breathing ragged as she struggled for air. _

_ “Yes...I did Detective.” He said, tearing up and stroking her face gently. She took one last breath as her smile faded. He wept, closing his eyes as he kissed Chloe one last time, lingering for a moment on her soft lips before laying her lifeless body on the ground. _

“Lucifer”

_ He walked over to where Chloe’s body lay, the adrenaline that had kept him going through the fight and ceremony gone as he fell to his knees, devastated. All he’d done, going to Hell to keep Charlie and Chloe safe, abandoning the woman he loved and he’d...he’d failed. It was at that moment that he saw the bullet necklace dangling from her neck, shining in the light. She hadn’t got rid of it. His chest grew tight, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was slowly being suffocated by the overwhelming sense of heartbreak, anguish and grief. He took a shaky breath in and then screamed at the top of his lungs, he screamed until his lungs felt like they were burning. He gently picked her up and cradled her. _

“Lucifer”

_ “Why Dad. WHY! I went back to Hell just like you wanted. I went back to protect Charlie, to protect the Detective so that THIS…” he looked down at Chloe, “...THIS wouldn’t happen.” _

“Lucifer!”

_ Slowly his sorrow turned to anger, and he looked up to the Heavens, “No Dad, you hear me NOO!! You give her back. GIVE HER BACK!!” he shouted. He lent into her breathless, resting his head on her chest whilst rocking her back and forth, her arms hanging down, as he sobbed. _

“Lucifer!!”

He blinked, struggling to get his breath. His body trembled as he looked down, he let out a shaky sigh of relief, he wasn’t cradling Chloe in his arms. He put his hands out and felt the fabric of a familiar sofa brushing against his fingers and looked around his eyes eventually stopping on Linda, her face full of concern staring back at him. He was in Linda’s office but how did he get here?  _ When  _ did he get here? He thought back to the last thing he remembered, which was the lift door pinging open and sprinting towards his Detective and grabbing her, holding her tightly, worried that if he let go of her she’d somehow disappear in front of him. 

“Lucifer...are you OK?” She knew it was stupid question but it came out of instinct. He was showing all the classic signs of PTSD. His body was twitching, he couldn’t sit still and she was pretty sure he’d just seen some pretty awful flashbacks.

Chloe had rung her this morning and had told her everything that happened. Yes she was shocked that her friend had come back from the dead, but not as surprised as she would have been a few years ago, she probably would have had her committed! 

Linda looked at her client and friend. She hadn’t been there, she’d got the, “best bit”, knowing that Chloe was alive. Lucifer, however, he’d seen it all, witnessing the love of his life die in front of his eyes, killed by his brother! He held her as he shouted...begged his father to give her back. He’d need  _ a lot _ of therapy, getting him to listen to it however would be another matter entirely.

The Devil attempted to smile back at his therapist, "I've been better."

_ Classic deflection from Lucifer _ ,  _ he never had been good when it came to expressing his emotions, it had taken him four years to say how he felt about himself and that he wanted to break out of his pattern of self hatred and denial. _ She knew that there were two treatments she could try with him: Cognitive Behavioural Therapy (CBT) or Eye Movement Desensitisation and Reprocessing (EMDR). There was a third: antidepressants but the amount she'd have to prescribe due to his celestial tolerance to drugs was sure to raise more than a few eyebrows! As a therapist she knew she had to try at least one of them, but as his friend she didn't want to make him suffer more than he already had. 

_ OK you can do this Linda, you know he needs to go through this, it's the only thing that will help him.  _ She pushed her glasses up, "Lucifer, I want to try something OK it's called Cognitive Behavioural Therapy or CBT for short, it will mean going through what happened yesterday but I'll be with you every step of the way, if you want to stop at any time, just say...OK?"

Lucifer nodded hesitantly.

"Close your eyes, now I want you to take me back, where are you? What do you see, smell, hear...feel?"

He closed them and took a deep breath in through his nose the smell of sulphur slowly filling his nostrils, surveying his kingdom, "I'm on my throne in Hell, my memories of the Detective were fading, I hadn't slept in years…"

Linda had to remind herself again of what Amenadiel had said about the difference in time between Earth and Hell; how a few days on Earth could be months in Hell. 

"I was trying to convince myself that feeling depressed and hopeless would only lead to bad things happening."

"Why is that Lucifer?"

"I knew the Demons were starting to see me as weak that they may return to Earth and harm those that I loved the most." The Devil laughed dryly, "Look where that got me!"

"Keep going Lucifer."

"Well I was sitting there trying to lock away those emotions when I heard that bastard's voice in my head, taunting me...if only I'd been quicker…" 

Linda could see his breathing becoming more ragged, the anger rising in him. She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes, she didn't want to do this to him, "What happened next?"

He could see it clear as day, the smile on her face as he got nearer to her replaced by shock as she was stabbed, putting her hands to her wound as she fell to her knees, peeling her bloody hands away before falling to the ground. "He stabbed her...he said if I got there.." he choked on the last words, "... _ he lied." _

She knew that Lucifer hated anyone that wasn't truthful but to lie about something that was so important to him.  _ This guy truly was a bastard! _

“I ran towards her, I dropped to my knees scrambling towards her, I put my hand over her wound trying to stop the bleeding..so much blood.”

Linda saw the pained expression on his face as even with his eyes closed he looked down at his hands. She could imagine him pressing down on the wound, trying in vain to stem the steady flow of blood.

“She was so happy I was back, I’m glad I was able to give her that before she died.”

Linda felt the urge to correct him on the use of the past tense but now was not the time, “So after she...died, what happened next?”

“Well I was angry of course! I  _ hated  _ him for what he’d taken from me, I lunged at him, punching him over and over again in his stupid little face, if he hadn’t of headbutted me I don’t think I would have stopped.”

We fought for what felt like hours, during that time I found out something annoying. Apparently if an angel has the ability to mimic several of their brother’s and sister’s abilities, they can still do it even if said angel is blinked out of existence!”

“He mimicked Uriel’s abilities?!” Even with everything she knew now there were still things that would come up and surprise her. 

“Yes...luckily I remembered our odd twin link and tweaked it. It not only gave him a  _ killer  _ headache but I used it to (along with Kinley’s incantation and sedative) send him back to Hell.”

A dark smile spread across his lips, “Well...he wanted to be me so badly, why not give him what he truly desired.” 

_ Now for the truly tough parts,  _ “So you’d defeated Michael, sending him to Hell as your replacement...what happened next?” 

He hadn’t taken much notice of his injuries but once the battle was over...He felt his sore nose where he’d been punched, his bruised ribs and his grazed and bloody knuckles but that paled in comparison to what he felt when he looked at Chloe. “Pain, heartbreak, anger and grief.” 

Linda saw Lucifer’s legs tremble but what he felt was himself falling to his knees in front of Chloe.

He could feel himself scream at the top of his lungs, until his lungs felt like they were burning. “Yes...I’d defeated my brother but it didn’t feel like I’d won, I’d lost the most precious thing I’d ever had in my life. I didn’t think I’d ever get her back.” His voice broke and the tears slid down his cheeks. 

_ “No Dad, you hear me NOO!! You give her back. GIVE HER BACK!!” _

“You’re doing so well Lucifer,” She knew as part of the therapy she was supposed to let him tell her what happened and how he felt, but seeing him like this, shaking, barely able to breathe through his sobbing her friend instinct took over, “and she did come back.”

_ Chloe’s body arched in his arms as she gasped, her lungs filling with air.  _

Lucifer’s eyes flung open as he tried to catch his breath.

“Lucifer...LUCIFER, look at me, breath...in through your nose aaaand...out through your mouth.”

Lucifer did as instructed and after doing it a few times his breathing steadied.

“You did really well there Lucifer I’m going to give you a few grounding techniques that you can use outside of our sessions and then we’ll leave it there.”

“She didn’t  _ come  _ back, he  _ gave  _ her back...why?”

“I’m not sure Lucifer, only your father can answer that.”

“That’s the bloody problem Doctor, he never  _ says  _ anything, he puts her in my path and then let’s my sadistic twin take her out of it! _ " The first one to succeed (if only temporarily), where the other had failed, by the narrowest of margins. Killing Uriel still haunted him to this day, walking swiftly towards his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder while he used his sister's blade to stab him in the gut, wiping him out of all existence...but he  _ _ had _ _ to do it, he'd given him no other choice. _

“What...and then he just decides to bring back Chloe from the dead for the son who rebelled against him, who he  _ banished  _ to the very depths of Hell because he  _ asked him to _ !”  _ It made no bloody sense, why now!? _

Linda knew she had to tread extremely carefully now, one wrong word and he could do something that could be detrimental to his mental health. “Maybe he’s seen how much you’ve changed since then Lucifer. You’ve helped solve crimes and put away those that deserved punishment, you went back to Hell, to protect Chloe, to protect my son,” she smiled, “thank you for that by the way.”

He smiled slightly, “You’re very welcome. Anyone would have done it.”  _ Wait a minute… _

_ Oh no!?  _ That look always filled her with dread.

“You’re right Linda!”

“I am?”

“Yes, the old me would have tried anything to get out of going back to Hell, what I did was selfless as was working for the LAPD. If I continue to be selfless, fill my days with acts of kindness then my Dad will have no reason to take her back!”

“Lucifer I don’t think that’s how it…”

“Thank you Doctor,” he said getting up from the sofa grinning from ear to ear, “I forgot how our little chats helped me to see things more clearly.”

Lucifer walked towards the door opening it, “I will be the son my father always wanted me to be...but better. I know, how about I babysit little Charlie tonight, say 7.00pm? I'm sure my brother owes you  _ at least  _ one date night."

"Uuuh…"

"Excellent, I'll see you and my brother then!" 

Linda bowed her head and sighed as the door closed behind him. She really hoped this wasn’t going to go as badly as she thought it would. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to be a helpful little devil but will it back fire?

The Devil looked around, _Now_ _where_ _to_ _begin?_ His eyes stopped on an old woman, who must have been at least in her 80’s shuffling across a nearby crosswalk. He could see that there was a car going at breakneck speed coming straight towards her. If this old biddy didn’t pick up the pace she was going to get knocked down like a ten pin! _Right this is it Lucifer your first good deed of the day!_ He sprinted towards the woman lifting her effortlessly off of her feet and planted her down onto the other side.

"There we go Dear and you're welcome." he said, looking down at the woman's thick lensed glasses that seemed to make her eyes look 20 times their size. _ Well that wasn't too bad! _

Things are not always what they seem, however, and 20 minutes later Dan pulled in behind a police car along the side of that same road. The officer in charge was busy talking to the very same woman that Lucifer had saved. Dan took a moment to compose himself before getting out and opening the back door of the squad car in front. 

He bent in not really succeeding in hiding his smile, "Hey Lucifer I hear you ran into some trouble with a senior citizen."

_ "Yes Chloe was quite the distraction." _

Lucifer looked up to see Daniel smiling down at him, " _ Finally _ , there you are Daniel! It was a... misunderstanding, I was trying to save the old bat's life, she saw it differently and it turned into a rather one-sided "handbags at dawn" situation. If anything I should be bringing a charge of assault against  _ her _ ! I dread to think what state I'd be in right now if the Detective had been nearby!"

"What difference would it have made if Chloe was here?"

Lucifer was not in the mood to explain something to Daniel that even he didn't fully understand, "It doesn't matter. So am I allowed to go?"

"Yes, the uni's managed to get a statement from the Driver. He'd said that he'd been driving too fast and got distracted and that if it hadn't been for you that she would have died."

"Excellent...wait a second, Daniel you only just got here, how would you know all that when you headed straight for the car."

Daniel couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat, "When you got them to ring me, they let me know what had happened. I asked them to keep you in the car until I arrived."

"So are you telling me that they could have let me go 20  _ bloody _ minutes ago but you wanted to see me here like this!" He snarled as he raised his cuffed wrists.

"What!? I might not get this opportunity again!" he laughed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. _Detective_ _Douche_ _strikes_ _again!_ "I can get out of these things ridiculously easily," he said angrily, uncuffing himself in an instant, "but I didn't think Dad would take too kindly to me, "escaping police custody", even if I am innocent of all charges."

"OK, can you get those idiots to give me back my phone and my car keys and then I'll be on my way."

Dan couldn't help but snigger as the Devil glared at him as he opened the door for him. He shouted over to one of the uni's, "Hey there, you can give Mr Morningstar his things back now. He's good to go."

Dan arrived back at the station and fell into his seat exhausted. He’d just been on a particularly gruelling case which had ended in chasing a suspect down for a good 20 minutes. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned but stopped when he noticed the yellow sticky note stuck to his computer monitor,“D0UC4E”. “Great” he scoffed. Nice _to_ _know_ _his_ _time_ _in_ _Hell_ _hadn’t_ _changed_ _him!?_ It was going to take him a while to get used to the fact that he’d been working with _the_ _Devil_ , although when he really thought about it he was still the asshole he’d always been. He scrunched up the sticky note, throwing it in the bin. 

Dan looked up to see three different cops stomp towards his desk, each looking as pissed off as the other.

“Dan what the Hell man, you can’t just call dibs!”

“I..don’t….”

“Yeah Dan, we all need to use it!”

“Come on Dan, I’m  _ starving  _ and my lunch is in there!?”

“Guys, I don’t know what the Hell you're all talking about!” he shouted.

“The fridge man.”

He sighed pushing himself up out of his seat and walked towards the precinct kitchen area and what he saw filled him with anger and embarrassment.

The precinct’s communal fridge was plastered in “Do not cross” crime scene tape and “Dan’s Property” stickers of various sizes and colours. On the handle was a large steel letter and number combination lock. 

“Lucifer” he growled.

“Ah excellent Daniel you’re here, do you like it?” 

Dan was seething as he looked around to see the devil smiling at him while eating from a packet of cool ranch puffs.

Lucifer’s smile quickly faded as he saw the look on his face, “I’ll take that as a no.”

“What the Hell is this Lucifer!? Are you trying to get me back for earlier?”

Lucifer looked at Daniel insulted, “Of course not Daniel I was trying to be nice, this was my second good deed of the day and this one doesn’t seem to be going how I’d like it to either.”

Dan rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Fine, just give me the combination and we’ll leave it at that?”

“I did give it to you, I wrote it on a sticky note which I left on your monitor.”

_ You have got to be kidding me! _

Lucifer walked over to the combination lock rolling the bars with his thumb, “See, D...0...U….C….4….E,” the lock clicked and he pulled it off, “I thought I’d use a word that had a  _ special  _ meaning to the both of us. I thought you’d be happy after the constant disappearance of your food from it.”

_ That was it. Devil or not,  _ “ _ You _ were the one that stole my puddings!” he shouted before storming off.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” he mumbled. 

_ “You’re a cruel bastard...You give her back! GIVE HER BACK!!” _

_ Please let the third time be a charm! _

Linda was just putting in one of her earrings when she heard an insistent knocking coming from the front door and went to open it, “Hello Lucifer.”

Lucifer took a moment to admire the navy floral jersey evening dress with capped sleeves she was wearing. Unlike the detective he’d always thought Linda dressed well, “You look lovely Linda.”

“Thank you Lucifer.” She turned her head slightly shouting in the direction of her son’s room, “Amenadiel your brother’s here!”

Amenadiel came out holding Charlie in his arms, smiling as he saw his brother, “Hello Luci, thank you for giving us the opportunity to have a quality night out.”

_ Finally _ _ , someone that appreciated what he was doing for them!  _ “Your welcome.”

Linda, unlike Amenadiel was becoming more anxious by the second, “Lucifer, are you  _ sure  _ about this?” 

Amenadiel turned to his partner, giving her a smile that  _ should _ have made all of her anxiety disappear, “Have a little faith Linda.”

“Urgh,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes, “that’s such a  _ you  _ thing to say.”

“Right, you’ll be late if you don’t hurry up, now hand me my nephew.” The devil tried to hide his unease as Charlie was passed over to him as he started to shoo them out of the door.

“Lucifer, there are diapers, wipes and talcum powder in Charlie’s room, milk in the fridge…”

“Yes, yes Linda now come on!”

“Instructions to anything you might need from feeding to changing diapers..”

“Tick tock Linda.”

“And the details of the restaurant we’re eating at as well as our numbers on the fridge…”

“Bye.”

The door was slammed in their faces. Linda turned to Amenadiel, “It’ll be OK won’t it?”

Charlie looked up at Lucifer and giggled trying to reach for his Uncle’s nose.

“I think your mother’s being a bit silly isn’t she, it can’t be that hard to look after you, can it?” 

Linda sat in her seat at Osteria Mozza absently poking a piece of chicken from her Fettuccine Alfredo with her fork.

"Linda you've been playing with that piece of chicken for half an hour, are you OK?"

Linda didn’t hear him however as she was playing out all the worst case scenarios of her near enough brother-in-law looking after her child in her head. 

“Linda?” he sighed.  _ It was time to admit defeat,  _ “Linda!”

She looked up, “Hmmmm?”

“You want to go home?”

She raised her hand in an instant, “cheque please!”

The drive home was a quiet one. Linda hadn’t let anyone look after Charlie after the Demons had kidnapped him so letting Amenadiel hand him over to him had been hard for her. It hadn’t helped that he’d told her that Lucifer had only held her son for 30 seconds before handing him back to him at the Hospital.  _ Why, why had she agreed to this!  _ But she hadn’t agreed to it, Lucifer had got it into his head he’d do it and she knew after that happened there was no talking him out of it. 

They parked up and Linda walked quickly to their front door, scrunching her eyes shut as she unlocked the front door.  _ Wait...was Charlie laughing? _

_ Another bride, _

_ Another groom, _

_ Another sunny honeymoon, _

_ Another season,  _

_ Another reason _

_ For making whoopee. _

“Lucifer!” she gasped. 

Lucifer carried on, bouncing Charlie on his knee, looking at Linda with a desperate look in his eyes, one of which looked red and sore.

“Lucifer, you can’t sing that to a baby!”

“I can’t stop now, he started crying and this is the first song that came into my head. Every time I stop your spawn bawls his eyes out. I’ve been singing this bloody song for the last  _ two hours _ !”

“What happened to your eye Lucifer?” 

“First of all, can I ask what you feed your child. Formula or nitro-glycerine? Because what I found when I changed his nappy gave a whole new meaning to “dropping a bomb”.” 

“That’s perfectly normal for a baby his age. Your eye?” 

“Well after I cleaned up that mess, your little urchin proceeded to pee right into my eye. I must admit though he has surprisingly good aim for someone so young.”

"You look exhausted Lucifer," she turned to Amenadiel, "do you mind taking Charlie to his room?"

He looked at Linda and smiled as he took Charlie from his brother's arms, "Of course, I'll leave you and Luci to it."

Linda sat on her sofa and patted the space next to her, "Come on Lucifer, I think we need to finish our session from this morning."

The Devil ignored Linda however, starting to pace up and down the floor, "I'm fine Doctor, I've had a few blips but it's early days, I just need a little practice. Yes, it'll be more difficult to do good deeds when I get back to work but I went years without sleep in Hell so it won't be that much different."

" _ Lucifer _ you need to slow down, this won't be healthy physically or mentally for you in the long run."

"Come on Doctor! I'm a celestial, I've got the strength and stamina (as you well know) of 20 men. I can do this...I  _ have  _ to do this."

She knew where he was going with this and she didn't like it. " _ Have to _ Lucifer?"

"Yes Doctor it's like I said this morning I have to show my father I can be the son he always wanted me to be. I can't mess it up or he might…" the words caught in his throat,  _ take her back. _

"Lucifer, she's back now, everything's going to be OK."

"You can't know that Doctor!," He roared, "one misstep or "bad deed" and," the devil snapped his fingers, "gone."

Whenever anyone heard or read about the Devil he was portrayed as an evil being who got depraved enjoyment from torturing those that had the "misfortune" of going to Hell. In comparison, God was shown as good...caring, someone they said you had to try and project in your everyday life. Linda sadly knew different. Lucifer was nothing like he’d been portrayed, but through his father's  _ awful _ treatment of him he'd screwed with his son's head so badly that he’d managed to convince himself that he  _ was  _ evil and that his father would be so cruel as to take someone he loved away from him.

"Lucifer he would never…"

"You don't know my father. I just need….have to….better…. can't…lose…" Lucifer tried to catch his breath but his chest felt so tight and he couldn't blink away the spots appearing in front of his eyes. He gripped his shirt as he fell onto the floor.

"Lucifer!" Linda kicked off her heels and got onto her knees beside Lucifer, placing a hand on his back. She knew what this was; she'd seen several of her clients have them. "Lucifer, you're having a panic attack but it's going to be OK. I'm going to try what we talked about earlier today "grounding techniques" ”. Do you have anything on you that holds happy thoughts or feelings for you?" She could see he was struggling to talk, "Don't talk OK, just nod or shake your head."

_ Stemming the steady flow of blood. "I knew killing her would hurt you more than any dagger or celestial weapon."  _ Lucifer nodded.

"So you have something on you? Good, where is it?" She had to do this quickly. He looked like he wasn't that far off from blacking out.

Lucifer's trembling hand pointed to his jacket.

Linda knew that he liked to keep many things in his inner jacket pocket including his beloved silver hip flask. He was in no state however to reach inside it.

"OK," she said, reaching into the pocket before her fingers wrapped around something small and metal, she pulled it out. It was the monopoly shoe piece he'd talked about taking after the Games Night he'd had with Trixie and Chloe a year ago. It looked worn down and dull, like it had been rubbed between his fingers, giving him comfort for a very long time. Linda opened up his now clenched hand and placed it inside.

_...Scrambled over to Chloe……”Yooou, BASTARD!” ….kissed Chloe….laying her lifeless body carefully on the ground. _

“Now Lucifer, you’ve got the shoe piece in your hand. I need you to think of all the good memories that it brings back OK?”

_ “Well you are right BROTHER it does hurt…” Chocolate cake “You’re time with the humans has made you weak brother…”  _

“You’re doing really well, remember to use all your senses.”

_ “...because of your vulnerability to the detective, not that that matters now.” Screaming Eagle Cabernet “And if you have even the slightest hint of an evil thought towards anyone I care about, you’ll wish I’d killed you.”  _ He could taste the sugaryness of the strawberry lollipop on his tongue and hear the crackling from the fire in Chloe’s apartment. 

It was becoming easier to breathe as he felt one of the glitter crayons being pressed against his cheek as Trixie drew her unicorn onto it, her payment for giving him the top hat. He looked down at the small shoe piece in the palm of his hand, he wouldn’t swap this shoe for anything else in the world. 

He looked around at the Doctor smiling gratefully at her, “Thank you.”

“OK, now listen to me Lucifer, you can’t live your life in fear because that’s no way to live. Your father gave her back and like you said we will never know why. Don’t waste it,  _ savour  _ it. We as humans don’t have the advantage of living forever, we don't know when we’re going to die. Enjoy your time with Chloe, however long it is, but take it slowly, it wouldn’t help either of you if you rushed into anything after what you’ve both been through.”

“I hear you Doctor.”

“Good” Now that was done, she finally got a chance to see what state his suit was in, “Why don’t you go upstairs, I’m sure that your brother wouldn’t mind you borrowing a change of clothes.”

Lucifer was glad to be back at Lux as he pulled up to the valet and tossed his keys to him. First thing on the Agenda: A Shower and a stiff drink. 

As he walked into the club he saw the Detective there waiting patiently for him. 

“Detective what are you doing here? I thought you’d be at home with your offspring.”

“Well, Dan and Linda both told me what happened, so I thought I’d come around and see how you are.”

“Do you mind if I change out of “this” first.” He gestured to his clothes: a pair of blue straight cut jeans held up probably by a belt on the tightest setting hidden under a dark blue hoodie about 2 sizes too big for him.

“Yes” she held in a laugh, “it doesn’t really scream Lucifer.”

“No. It does however scream my brother’s EXTREMELY bad dress sense.”

After a quick shower and changing into a nice crisp white shirt, with a black jacket and trousers, he felt a lot better. He adjusted the cuffs on his shirt and then went back down to greet the Detective.

“So how can I help you Detective?”

“I know you’re normally the one for the big romantic gestures but I think now it’s my turn and I have _a_ _lot_ of ground to make up.”

“I know that you’re worried after what happened that you have to be on your best behaviour otherwise your Dad will change his mind but I have a feeling he won’t, he knows who you are and did this for you anyway.” Chloe looked up the stairs at the lift to Lucifer’s Penthouse, “When I told you I loved you on your balcony a month ago, it was to ALL of you, not just the “best bits”. 

Lucifer grinned, his eyebrow raised. 

Chloe’s eyes rolled back. “Don’t ruin the moment Lucifer! I love you when you drive me crazy, when you make me laugh at some things that can be downright inappropriate at the time, I love you in spite of all the bad things you’ve done. I don’t care about any of it: The Good, The Bad or the Devil Face and so on that note…” Chloe took the remote to the sound system out of her jacket.

“Where the bloody hell did you get that?”

“Maze helped set this up while you were with Linda.”

“Set up what?” It was then that she pressed a button on the remote and the Backstreet Boys' “As long as you love me” came blasting out from the speakers. Chloe jumped, almost losing grip of the remote. Once she had control, she turned the volume down as she nervously laughed. “That’s better.” She held out her hand to Lucifer, “can I have this dance?”

He took it and placed the other on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him as they moved around the room to the rhythm of the music.

Chloe loved the Backstreet Boys, least she had one boy band left that she could still enjoy. Without realising it, Chloe started to sing along to the words of the song.

_ I don’t care who you are _

_ Where you’re from _

_ What you did _

_ As long as you love me _

As Chloe sang the chorus Lucifer knew that singing was  _ definitely  _ not her forte it still brought a tear to his eye. It was beautiful because he knew that every word that came through her gorgeous lips, she meant with all her heart.

Unlike the last time they’d danced he wasn’t distracted trying to think of ways to help Cain (the murderous bastard), it was just the two of them out on the dancefloor. He dipped her down. This time his focus was solely on her and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity again, he pulled her up slowly until their lips met.

Chloe lent in closing her eyes as they shared a gentle but full kiss. She let out a small moan, she could taste the slightest hint of whisky, he must have had a quick drink after he’d showered. She’d missed moments like this, she’d missed him.

She pulled away slowly not wanting the kiss to end, "Good night Lucifer."

The Devil’s shoulders slumped in disappointment as he tried to say something but she stopped him in his tracks, "I've got Trixie tonight and you need to rest," she smiled softly at him, placing her hand on his cheek, "and I need my partner to be at his best on my first day back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed his little "Good Deeds" lol
> 
> Just want to give out a couple of thank you's:
> 
> One is to an old colleague that suggested changing the O and E of Douche to 0 and 4.
> 
> Secondly to my beta for suggesting the Whoopee song.
> 
> I also want to say I liked how the angsty part of this chapter came out, it also helped with a programme about mental health coming out around that and listening the two therapies mentioned and ground techniques.
> 
> Going on from that as an Admin in Mental Health I feel strongly about people's wellbeing so I want to say if any of you are struggling, especially on these times then please talk to someone it could be a Doctor Linda or even a member of your friends or family. You don't have to go it alone.
> 
> Thank you x


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer asks Chloe round for Netflix and Chill.

Lucifer pressed the button on the remote, as he held the Detective's hand and the club was filled with the sound of "Yazoo's Only You" and golden confetti gently reigned down from the ceiling.

He'd wanted to get all the elements of this evening perfect as he knew how much missing out on her own prom had meant to her. He'd purchased a white floral corsage with a pin and made sure to wear a bow tie with his dress shirt and jacket and he'd spent a great deal of time deciding which song would convey what he wanted but match Chloe's tastes before deciding on the one that was playing for them now.

He couldn't get over how beautiful she was in her pink sweater her hair swept over to one side cascading over her shoulder. 

"I can't believe you did this." she said enamoured by the fact that he had done all this just for her.

She placed her hand softly on his arm as he put his free hand just above her hip. 

They gazed at each other lost in each other's eyes as they glided along the dance floor.

_ Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love _

_ Can you hear me _

_ Came back only yesterday  _

_ I'm moving further away _

_ Want you near me _

_ All I needed… _

He dipped her down, eyes locked on the beautiful blue of hers.

"Thank you Lucifer"

_ was the love  _

He pulled her slowly up, his eyes moving slowly downward to her beautiful long lips.

_ you gave _

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

"What?!"

Lucifer rubbed his eyes, stretching out as he yawned.

"You fell onto the phone again didn't you?" she laughed through the phone.

He picked up the phone, placing it against his ear, "Caught me red handed my love." He said, smiling. 

A few weeks ago after Lucifer's "episode" he'd made sure to keep regular appointments with Dr Linda and she went into more detail about grounding techniques. It didn't just have to be an object that brought happy or positive feelings but sights, smells and sounds. 

He and Chloe had thought about it and came up with a couple of them. Every few days Chloe would take one of his dress shirts and sleep in it. She would then drop it off with him. If he ever got worried at his penthouse he could pick it up and smell her scent on it, it was both arousing and comforting all in one. 

The other was that they would pick out a specific ringtone for when she rang him (including a daily wake up call), this would help in two ways as the song would bring back happy memories and assure him that his detective was safe when he heard it. It wasn't the same as waking up next to her, but hearing the song for their first dance and waking up to the sound of her voice every morning came a pretty close second.

He got out of bed, phone still against his ear as he walked towards his closet flicking through his suits before deciding on a charcoal suit with a light grey shirt which he laid carefully on the bed. “I’ll just make myself look pretty…” he smiled as he heard Chloe snigger at him from the other side of the phone, he’d found that since they became a couple she no longer tried to hide the fact she found him funny, “and then I’ll meet you at the precinct.”

Chloe was sitting at her desk typing up the last of her notes from the case they’d been working on when she saw Lucifer out of the corner of her eye walk up to her, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag of what was most likely her favourite snack.

“Sorry I’m late...Detective,” He was finding it increasingly difficult as time went on not to refer to her as “Chloe” or “my love” but he was determined to be professional...for her, “I hope you don’t mind I made a quick detour.” he said placing the cup and paper bag in front of her before pulling up a chair. 

She peered inside the bag, seeing a lemon bar.  _ Yummy!  _ She took a slurp of her coffee to prevent herself from drooling.

“I was wondering as we’re finishing up on our case,”

She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, he’d left her with the paper work  _ again.  _ Even now there were still some things that would never change.

“whether you might join me later at my penthouse for a bit of Netflix and chill.”

Chloe choked on the mouthful of coffee she’d just taken, having to cover her mouth and swallow hard rather than spit it up all over her boyfriend and his expensive Versace suit.

“Are you ok?” he said looking worried, he didn’t think it was that odd of a thing to ask.

“Yep…” she nodded, clearing her throat, “hot.” She couldn’t tell whether he was being serious, or if he was being rather blasé about it, but he never did play by the rules. 

“Soooo?”

Chloe put her best smile on, she’d always hoped when they would take their relationship further that he’d be a bit more romantic about it, she knew he could do that when he really put his mind to it. But they had both been through a lot recently…, “Sure Lucifer, that sounds great.”

“Excellent, once we’re finished here I’ll go and pick up some supplies and meet you at my place at lets say....4:00pm?”

_ Supplies!?  _ “Uh huh.”

For the next few hours she tried to focus fully on the case at hand but her mind kept wandering to the devilish things he had planned for her later that day. She couldn’t get out of the precinct fast enough, almost forgetting to say, “See you later” to her boyfriend.

Frantically flicking through her wardrobe trying to find the right combo, she dismissed the dresses as something more suitable for evening wear. She needed something sexy but without being over the top. She thought of all the pairs of jeans she had but they were just too...casual. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.  _ Come on Chloe, think! Think!? Got it!  _ She looked through her jumpers, finding the dark red cashmere jumper she was after, she knew she had the boots to match she just hoped she could find the other item she was after. 

Lucifer was getting the last things ready on the coffee table when the lift door pinged open, “Ah Detective! Right on time!” He turned to see Chloe her loose hair falling down over the dark red cashmere jumper with matching coloured boots and  _ was she wearing leather trousers!?  _

The excitement she felt for their date faded and her shoulders slumped when she saw the bowls and packets of sweet and savoury snacks which included cool ranch puffs, tiny powdered donuts and soda on his coffee table, "Oh...you  _ actually _ meant Netflix and Chill."

_ Bollocks!? Well that explained her outfit, she thought he meant “Netflix and Chill”! _

He walked over to Chloe, putting his hand on her cheek, “I’m so sorry my love, the last thing I ever want to do is disappoint you.”

Chloe looked into his eyes, half smiling, “It’s OK Lucifer, I shouldn’t have just assumed…”

“It’s not that I don’t want to because  _ trust me,”  _ he said with a devilish grin on his face, “I really do, but I’m not quite ready and I want our first time to be special. I want you to know I certainly wouldn’t do it like this!” he said gesturing to the snacks and soda, “You are so much more than “Netflix and chill”! You are like no one else I’ve ever been with. When the time came, I would cook you the finest meal and we’d eat it by candlelight served with an exquisite wine. I would make sure that there would be no interruptions for our evening then when we finished we would make love until the sun came up the next day. I would make sure that all that evening...and after,” the Devil’s shone mischievously, “was perfect because that is no less than you deserve.”

Chloe’s smile grew as she looked lovingly into his eyes, her own glistening with tears, he really was a big softie at heart, “That sounds great Lucifer” she placed her hands on Lucifer’s cheeks as she moved in pressing her lips against his.

“Do you mind if I change out of this,” she asked looking down at her outfit , “these pants aren’t that comfortable and…”

“You didn’t expect to be wearing them for long did you?” he smiled cheekily.

Chloe laughed awkwardly,  _ why didn't I stick with jeans!  _

“Of course my love, pick whatever you want from my wardrobe.”

She walked up to his bedroom, and after some moaning and groaning that Lucifer, couldn’t help but laugh at as he assumed, she was struggling out of the pants she came down wearing one of his crimson shirts, her glorious legs on show. 

Lucifer’s eyes furrowed slightly, “Interesting choice of shirt my love, you tend to favour my white shirts.”

Chloe blushed looking down at the floor,  _ this was so embarrassing! _

It was then Lucifer figured it out, the only reason she could possibly have dressed in that colour was that the underwear she was currently wearing would have shown through it. He couldn’t help but imagine the sexy red lace underwear hidden underneath his shirt and he could feel his body slowly start to conspire against him.  _ Down boy!  _ After a couple of minutes he was able to get his body back in control and he took her hand walking her to his Italian brown leather sofa, handing over the remote, “I give you free reign of the remote my love but be kind, no sappy romances.  _ I beg of you! _ ”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Lucifer before grabbing the bowl of cool ranch puffs.

“OK some...romances, but take pity on me.” He said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile crossing her lips,  _ unbelievable!  _ “OK.” she said as she lifted her legs onto the sofa, snuggling into Lucifer who lifted his arm putting it around her, “Let’s see what we got.” She said as she took a handful of the puffs.

Lucifer yawned after their all night Netflix binge fest which had included: Seven Psychopaths, all the John Wick films, Hot Fuzz, Dirty Dancing, Four Weddings and a Funeral and Hitch, “Well I think that’s enough for now, don’t you my love.” he asked finding the remote and switching the TV off. It was only when the TV was off that he realised she’d fallen asleep. 

He looked down stroking her cheek as she snored yet slept peacefully, cool ranch puff crumbs and powder from the donuts on his shirt and he wondered how life could get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my note for the bottom of the next chapter:
> 
> Kudos for you that knew that Lucifer meant watching Netflix and Chilling.
> 
> For the rest of you, you have dirty DIRTY minds! 🙄😉


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil asks his Detective to come for dinner and stay for dessert...

After much careful thought, consideration, a slight hiccup (and  _ many many  _ sessions with Dr Linda) Lucifer finally felt ready to take his relationship with the Detective to the next level. 

Now he just had to let her know the great news! Even though a lot of the precinct now knew they were a couple, he knew that she still liked to be discreet about it, so he had to make sure to catch her at the right time.

As he pulled into the precinct parking lot he saw Chloe get out of her car.  _ Perfect! _

He got out of his corvette, closing the door behind him and walked over to her, trying to keep his cool. 

"Detective."

"Lucifer." She said smiling up at him, she looked around briefly to see if anyone else was around, satisfied that there wasn’t, she pulled his head down slightly and kissed him softly and briefly on the lips, "OK, time for work."

Just as she started to walk away the Devil took a hold of her hand. "Wait a minute..." It was crazy how nervous he was, it wasn't like this was going to be the first time he'd had sex, but his heart was pounding hard in his chest, "I was wondering whether you might like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Chloe grinned at him as she started to turn away, "that sounds great." She went to move away but realised that Lucifer wasn't willing to let go of her hand in a hurry, she could tell he was nervous about something because the hand that was holding hers was starting to get clammy, "Lucifer?"

"And maybe stay for dessert?"

"Yes that sounds lovely…"

She looked into his eyes, slowly realising what he meant by "dessert" she gulped, "Oooh  _ that  _ dessert."

Lucifer laughed nervously, "Yes  _ that  _ dessert, shall we say 7.30pm at my penthouse?"

Chloe had to use all of her energy to not nod her head like a bobbing head ornament in a car.

The devil let out a big sigh of relief as he let go of her hand, "OK then, let's see what case they have for the most attractive crime fighting duo in LA today."

The prospect of “dessert” filled the Detective with a giddy anticipation at first, but as the day wore on she became more nervous. What would she wear, how should she do her hair, perfume or no perfume? Did he even like perfume? Should she look soft and feminine or should she also add a dash of sexy to the mix? Maybe he didn’t like soft and feminine and she would be better off with a daring look with a bit of leather and lace?  _ Urgh, why was this so hard!? _ Even when she got home and started getting ready she found herself unable to make a decision. She was going to need help with this and there was only one person who came to mind. 

The sun was going down as Maze turned the spare key she'd kept to Chloe's apartment to open the door. 20 minutes before she'd received a rather unusual text from Decker.

_ Assistance needed urgently. Come ASAP!!!! C _

Chloe never normally text anything last minute, she was a stickler for planning things in advance, so the text had come as a bit of a surprise. It couldn't be for a tribe night because the message had only been sent to her.

"Decker!" she shouted as she walked in, putting her motorbike helmet on the kitchen worktop. Rather than a "Hey Maze", she was greeted with screams of frustration coming from Chloe's room.

As she got nearer she could see clothes of all colours and descriptions flying from the Detective's wardrobe.

"Hey Decker what the Hell is going on here?!"

Chloe closed the wardrobe door with a look of desperation in her eyes, "I've got nothing to wear!"

"What for?"

"Lucifer asked me to dinner tonight."

"You've got 100's of shirt/jacket combos you could wear... _ 1000's _ ."

Chloe scowled at her, "Thank you for that Maze but he wants me to,  _ "stay for dessert" _ . 

Maze laughed _ now  _ she realised why she was so nervous. There'd been  _ a lot  _ of unresolved sexual tension between them for  _ years _ and now…, "Finally the day has come, Chloe Decker is gonna screw Lucifer Morningstar!”

Chloe scowled at the Demon, "Thanks for that Maze...now are you gonna help me or not?"

She looked at the pile of clothes strewn all over the place, "Hmmm...your right Decker none of this is up to scratch for such a  _ special  _ occasion." She sniggered. 

"Well do you have any suggestions or are you just going to insult me!?"

The grin stopped abruptly when Decker looked like she was about to...well deck her. "Alright Decker don't get your panties in a twist!? Actually...I might have something, give me a second."

Maze was gone and back in an instant. Chloe never could get over the fact that this Demon was so stealthy. When she was a little girl she'd always imagined all monsters were the same, big and scary beasts that hid in the shadows. Over the last year she'd had a bumper course in what was real and what wasn't in that Department.

"This was for one of my more classy bounty’s, I had to wear something “befitting" of a gentleman’s club. Catch." Maze said while throwing a crumpled up dress at Chloe.

Chloe caught it, uncrumpling it as she held up the beaded high neck black cocktail dress to the light, "It's so  _ short! _ "

"He won't mind." Maze said with a naughty smile on her lips, “but if you don’t want it…” she said, prying it from the Detective’s hands.

"I know  _ he _ won't mind…" she rolled her eyes in frustration, she knew Maze was right, "urgh just give it here!" she growled as she yanked it off of her, “Right can you stay and help me find shoes and a clutch bag to go with this thing?”

Lucifer was lighting the last of the candles on the table when he heard the lift door ping open, “Good Evening Chloe, why don’t you…” 

He looked up and gasped. The Detective had her hair in a low chignon, a few loose strands cascaded downward, which brought his attention to the high neckline of the black cocktail dress and his eyes travelled slowly downward, seeing how the dress clung to her figure in all the right places. If he didn’t want to make such a good impression on the Detective on this most special of occasions he would quite happily have skipped straight to dessert, “you look...bewitching.”

She looked at him with his stunned expression in his dark blue trouser suit with matching waistcoat and a mid blue shirt, “You look pretty good yourself.” She said, smiling back at him.

“Right, before we begin our evening I will need you to turn off your phone and give it to me.”  _ There would be no interruptions tonight. _

"But what if Dan needs…”

Lucifer interrupted her before she could finish, he was not taking no for an answer, “Daniel is perfectly capable of looking after your offspring, he's done it for the last 10 years.” 

She sighed, as she opened her clutch bag removing the phone, reluctantly handing it over to him.

He turned walking over to his bedroom safe, carefully removing the clown mermaid painting in front before opening it, and placing her phone inside before locking it and placing the painting back in its rightful place.

"OK, now that's done, I'll just get our dinner."

A few minutes later he came back with 2 plates of chicken parmesan with salad putting them at each end of the small table. He went off again for a second, before coming back with a small wicker basket of homemade garlic bread.

Chloe smiled at Lucifer as he pulled out her seat for her, pushing it back in once she was seated. He poured them both a glass of Vie di Romans Dessimis Pinot Grigio 2017 before sitting down at the other side of the table.

He raised his glass, "To what I hope will be an evening neither one of us will forget."

Chloe raised her glass, before taking a sip, she wasn't sure whether to admire his arrogance or be slightly intimidated when it came to this.  _ One step at a time! _ She looked down at the meal in front of her, one of her favourites, before she cut a bit off and took a mouthful.  _ So good! _

It didn't take them too long to finish their meals, Lucifer filling up both their glasses at regular intervals. Lucifer had made sure it was a good sized meal without it being too much, he didn't want either of them sluggish for the after dinner activities. 

Chloe picked up the folded white cotton napkin using it to dab the corners of her mouth, "That was delicious Lucifer, thank you."

The Devil smiled, "The pleasure was all mine...talking about pleasure." he said as he moved his seat closer to Chloe's. 

Chloe could feel her heartbeat just that little bit faster.  _ So this was it!  _

There was something palpable in the air as they sat close to each other. Neither of them were quite sure how to proceed, which surprised Lucifer to no end. Both of them sat in silence for a while, their eyes moving from each other's eyes to their lips and back again. 

Chloe made the first move slipping her shoes off and stroking the devil's leg with her right foot. 

Lucifer looked into Chloe's blue eyes, a devilish smile on his face.  _ So it begins.  _ He needed no further encouragement as he moved closer, closing his eyes, pressing his lips against hers.

The kisses quickly gained passion as he slid his hand up her leg and under her dress. 

_ Oh God it was finally happening, after all the love triangles, the Devil face, the mixed signal, this was it!  _ Chloe thought, pulling away momentarily to get her breath back. 

"Are you OK, my love?"

"I'm...fine." she laughed breathlessly. 

He placed his hand on her cheek, "Good, I want this night to be perfect."

Chloe put her hand on top of his, he could be so sweet which in this instance was also making him that extra bit more sexy. Her hand slid down to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her, Maybe we should…"

Unfortunately before she was able to finish her sentence the lift pinged open and Chloe was gone in a flash. 

"Chl…!"

Lucifer scowled _ , of all the bloody…!?  _ "Hello... _ brother." _

Amenadiel walked out of the lift, "Luci, I need your help, Linda's birthday…"

"You have got to be  _ bloody  _ kidding me!? You came here to ask me for  _ present ideas  _ at this time of night!" he growled. 

"Well...ummm I know that Linda normally likes to...Charlie." 

The Devil rolled his eyes, his brother was just trying to make sure that Linda got the best which was what she deserved. “I’m a bit  _ busy _ brother, can we talk about this tomorrow?” as he gestured towards the place settings and bedroom. 

“Oh…OOOH..” Amenadiel said realising who was most likely in the bedroom. “Yes of course Luci. Tomorrow.” He backed up into the lift, smiling awkwardly at his brother before the lift door closed.

Lucifer shouted towards his bedroom, "It's OK my love he's gone now." She came back from the bedroom, her hair now down the loose waves falling down her shoulders, she stopped beside him taking his hand in hers. 

Right..," he pulled her closer to the lift.

Chloe looked at him confused.  _ Surely they should be moving  _ _ closer _ _ to the bedroom not further away? _

"One last thing Detective, just to make sure we receive no further interruptions, I had this installed recently.” He said looking at a big red button right next to the lift, he pressed it, the whirring of the lift coming to a stop. 

Lucifer sighed happily as he turned to Chloe, "Now where were w…"

Lucifer jolted slightly in shock as Chloe smashed her lips into his while pulling his jacket off, then making quick work of his waist coat before moving swiftly to his shirt buttons, her fingers frantically descending downward. Lucifer got the message as they moved quickly toward his bedroom. 

Chloe walked up the stairs backwards, Lucifer moaning as their lips parted in the process.

A dark smile spread across Chloe's lips as she yanked at his belt buckle causing Lucifer to stumble as he ascended the stairs making him laugh at her eagerness.

Chloe stepped back, biting her bottom lip, admiring the Devil’s buff figure, his wide shoulders and the muscles of his arms making him look strong without being over the top. Her eyes wandered down as she walked back towards him, placing her hands on his well defined abs before moving down undoing his belt and then unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down on his pants. 

Lucifer pushed them down, shooking them off. He reached behind her, his eyes never leaving hers as he undid the keyhole button on the back of her dress. 

Chloe gasped as he slid his hands slowly up her legs, bringing the dress up with them, over her hips, waist, her bra and then pulling it up over her head. 

He looked down at the sexy strapless black lace bra she was wearing and in one deft movement it was unclasped and fell to the floor.

He really was that good, but she could play the devil at his game. She slowly pulled down her lace underwear, throwing it off to the side. She smiled seductively at him, “So what do you truly desire…” Chloe said, pushing him onto the bed “..Lucifer?”

He moved himself up the bed as Chloe seemed to stalk him like a lioness deliciously close to catching her prey.

"You Chloe.” a grin spreading across his face. He’d never seen this side of Chloe before, but he liked it. He waited until she was over him and then wrapped his legs over hers and flipped her over, so he was looking down at her, her hair splayed across his pillow, her flawless figure on full display before him.  _ She had definitely kept up her appearance since “Hot Tub High School Party”!  _ He kissed her hard on the lips and then nibbled on her right ear, then whispered, “Now it’s your turn Chloe, what do you truly desire?” 

She slowly turned her head and whispered something in his ear. “Are you sure, Chloe? Well, you are full of surprises today!” he said, as he uncrossed his legs from hers and went into his closet. 

Chloe waited in anticipation, Maze had told her about a little something that Lucifer referred to as his “Box of Tricks”. 

He dragged out a large oak chest with intricate Celtic designs carved into it across the floor and opened it. They rummaged around in it and pulled a few things out and then shut the lid. Chloe and Lucifer took full advantage of their evening getting up to all sorts of weird and wonderful things including something Lucifer now fondly referred to as “Assault with a Friendly Weapon”.

Anyone that knew Lucifer would think that this sounded like any other sexual encounter he’d had but this was different. With other partners he could just use his abilities to draw out their deepest desires and as they said it was, “just sex.” With Chloe it was different, he had to figure out what would elicit a gasp or moan and how a certain kiss or a touch in the right place would make her body arch. It was more than that though, yes there was passion (and plenty of it!) but there was also love. He knew he would never love anyone like he did her ever again.

Finally as the sun came up Chloe collapsed on top of Lucifer exhausted. She rolled off him, waiting for her heart to get back to its usual rhythm. 

“Turns...out...I...didn’t...have...to...freeze...over...hell...after...all.” he laughed breathlessly. 

Chloe would have rolled her eyes, if she wasn’t so tired, instead she snuggled into him before falling asleep. 

Lucifer put his arm around her, smiling fondly at her kissing her on the forehead before he shut his eyes pulling her closer as he drifted off.

Some time later Chloe yawned, stretching out in bed knowing that Lucifer wasn’t beside her just from the sound of his piano and his voice singing a song that made her smile.

_ It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me _

_ Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh _

_ And I'm feelin' good.  _

She looked through his closet, picking out one of his shirts before heading towards Lucifer. 

The Devil, wearing one of his satin robes, heard her rummaging through his closet before seeing her, seeming to move to the rhythm of the music, wearing one of his white shirts and her gorgeous legs on show.  _ She  _ _ really _ _ did wear them well! _

_ Fish in the sea, you know how I feel _

_ River runnin' free, you know how I feel _

_ Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel _

_ It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me _

_ And I'm feelin' good... _

He stopped playing as she sat next to him, pressing his lips against hers, he pulled away smiling, “Sleep well my love?”

“Yes I did, what time is it anyway?” 

“I would say around...2:00pm”. Luckily he’d rung his brother earlier when he realised that Chloe would not be quick to awaken from her slumber, to give him gift ideas for Linda. 

Chloe gasped,  _ she’d slept through the entire morning!  _ She couldn’t remember the last time she’d done that, she’d always had to be up for a case or helping Trixie with a project and getting her to school.

Lucifer laughed, “Well we were up until early in the morning...in more ways than one.”

Chloe blushed as she looked down at her feet, “You really have a way with words Lucifer.”

He grinned cheekily, “I try my best.”

The Devil tried not to smile too much as he began to realise something by the way his shirt fit her sitting this close to him, "Chloe...are you wearing anything underneath my shirt?" 

Chloe said nothing feigning innocence, as she got up off the piano seat moving backwards.

Lucifer got up smiling seductively as he followed after her, “You know I don’t like deception so it looks like I’m going to have to investigate this matter further.” 

She'd been annoyed earlier in their partnership when he'd looked at her how he was now, undressing her with his eyes, but now it was  _ extremely _ arousing. She stopped in her tracks, her heart beating a little faster as he advanced. 

He undid the top few buttons in seconds, pausing to peek down the shirt, “Yep, definitely nothing there.”

Chloe smiled cheekily before tugging hard on the front of his robe, slamming their lips together. Her hands undid the robe, then slid up his chest to his broad shoulders, sliding the robe off, letting it drop to the floor.

The Devil’s hands slowly glided down the back of his shirt.

His touch even through his shirt sent shivers down her spine and she moaned, the sound muffled against his lips.

"I have come to the conclusion that I need to examine the evidence in more detail."

Chloe squealed in surprise as Lucifer’s hands stopped at her bottom, cupping it as he hoiked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself, putting her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

He lay her gently on the bed, his fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons. She deliberately kept his gaze, smiling playfully as she took off the shirt at an agonisingly slow pace. As he kissed her again he couldn't help but think of the remainder of the song he'd been singing and how it applied to him at that moment.

_ Stars when you shine, you know how I feel _

_ Scent of the pine, you know how I feel _

_ Oh, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel _

_ It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me _

_ And I'm feelin'... good _


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reminisces about his best times with the Detective.

As he looked at Anwen, her loose raven black hair falling over her shoulders, her bright blue eyes gazing down at her mother, as she held her wrinkled hand tenderly, her eyes wet with tears, he remembered the first time he held her in his arms. It was the day his whole world had shifted, he stared into those eyes and in that moment he knew he would love her with everything he had and do  _ anything  _ to keep her safe. 

His mind flashed forward to a six year old wearing a silk velvet dress that had the colour of a pink and orange sky as the sun set, her thick black hair in loose waves a stunning contrast against her blue eyes which were beaming up at him. It was around the time that deplorable incident had happened with Miss Lopez, which had led to the case that had broken poor Daniel. This incident led to him quitting his job as a cop and joining in what became an extraordinary partnership with Maze to create a bounty hunting company that he had fondly called (much to the annoyance of Daniel), “Demon and Douche LLC”. Sadly Detective Douche had shed his mortal coil a few years back and apart from the “little hiccup” of his guilt trip to Hell, which Lucifer had quickly remedied he was now back with Charlotte where he belonged, but that was another story. 

Being a dad to Anwen wasn’t all pink Barbie dolls and easy bake ovens. There were the awful teenage years (which he would sooner forget) which included years of temper tantrums and slammed doors, not just by his daughter. Thank goodness for Chloe’s cool head she’d always managed to calm the situation down. 

As she’d grown older it became more apparent that she'd inherited her father’s “talents” which included but weren’t just inclusive to her mastery of the piano. Countless men (and women) found themselves drawn to her if she smiled at them in the right way and Chloe had referred to them as, “The Lucifer Years”. She’d spend her time with multiple bed buddies, excessive amounts of alcohol and illicit substances which seemed to affect her a  _ little  _ more than her father. He knew he should have been proud but maybe the Detective had rubbed off on him as he spent many a sleepless night worrying about her. 

Luckily she eventually grew bored of this way of living, much like her father, and looking for something more fulfilling decided to follow in her mother’s and grandfather’s footsteps and become a cop and it didn’t take long for her to become a Detective. There was never any doubt which department she was ever going to work in ...Homicide. She even managed to work a few cases with himself and Chloe before she had to retire. Lucifer quickly followed suit as he would never want to work with anyone but his Detective. It was here he got to see Anwen use the perfect blend of both himself and the Detective in action. Chloe’s grit and determination and the use of her father’s devilish skills to extract the truth from suspects. She, just like themselves, wanted justice for the victims and the person responsible to be punished for their crime. It was beautiful to behold. 

He looked at the tall blonde haired man standing next to his daughter, his hand on the small of her back and he thought back to the night the two of them had met. Lucifer had been playing “Can’t Help Falling in Love” on the piano at Lux while the clubbers had listened in awe to his daughter’s voice and the feelings she seemed to portray as she sang each of the words as she moved around the floor. 

Gideon had been sitting nearby with some of his buddies. When their eyes met, Anwen did something she’d never done during any of their performances together...she forgot the words to the song. Anwen recovered quickly and when they’d finished the song she went in search of the handsome stranger who seemed to have moved from his seat. The Devil had grinned as he saw her find him at the bar, 3 budweisers held in his hands. She sat next to him, holding up the bottom of her crimson plunge neck maxi dress with a thigh slit that showed off her long legs so she could sit in the bar stool nearest him. They’d talked late into the night and he’d had to come over and sadly let them know that the club was closing for the evening. Lucifer had always had very good instincts when it came to people and he’d never been a fan of any of the long list of men and women she’d brought home in the past but this man was different. It wasn’t very long before she’d moved in with the first responder and now they had two children; Hannah,12 and Luke who was 8. 

His mind coming back to the present and he looked over at the Urchin who sat next to her mother holding her other hand, tears sliding down her face and his chest grew tight. When he really thought about it there would be no Anwen if it weren’t for Trixie. He remembered the first time he’d met her, sat outside the principal’s office of her junior school, upset at what Janice Dooley had done. Of course, he’d scared the little girl shitless when he’d shown her his devil eyes, but what she’d done was against his morals. She’d been bad, and all bad people deserved to be punished. Once his partnership with the Detective became more established, he’d seen the urchin more often; receiving unwanted hugs, smiles and high fives. For a while he’d treated her as an annoying and inconvenient creature, throwing toys and treats at her in an attempt to get her to go away. Slowly but surely though, this happy and insightful tiny human had grown on him until he knew he would kill anyone that would do her harm.

The “Big Devil Reveal” had happened about 6 months into their relationship, with both Chloe and Lucifer deciding on the less scary option of showing her his wings. She’d taken the news that he was the Devil surprisingly well...her exact response (after being temporarily awe struck), being, “I already knew you were the Devil Lucifer, you told me.” She’d always been so accepting of him, taking what he’d told her at face value. She’d never been scared of him, just accepting him as a “cool partner” for her mum at work to a “cool boyfriend” once they had started dating. As the years went by he, Chloe and Daniel became an unorthodox celestial/human parental unit with Lucifer not managing to step on Daniel’s toes  _ too much _ and then along came Anwen to complete something he’d never really realised he wanted…a family.

The bond between Trixie and Anwen had been strong from the get go. She’d been so excited when she’d found out she was going to be a big sister and it took  _ a lot  _ of chocolate cake to keep her quiet until they were ready to make the official announcement. There’d been bickering as the two of them had grown older but they’d always forgiven each other. Trixie unlike her younger sister went into her Dad’s profession, helping him and Maze catch several bounty’s even bagging herself a husband in the process, after getting Max (charged with grand larceny) to change his ways. She had two little urchins or her own now; Rebecca, 16 and Thomas, 9.

Anwen walked over to her father, putting her hand on his arm. He looked a million miles away, "Dad?"

"Hmm?" he looked around to see his daughter, her eyes wet with tears.

“Mom wants to talk to you.”

He nodded, walking over and taking the seat Anwen had been sitting at the moment before. He took Chloe’s wrinkled hand in his own, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. He’d always known this was always destined to happen, she was mortal after all but even knowing that fact didn’t make it hurt any less, “It’s me my love.”

“Hi honey...so this is it...huh?” she was finding it harder to breathe, she hated to see him like this barely able to hold it together, tears fighting to break free. She struggled to lift her hand, trembling as she placed it on his cheek.

Lucifer closed his eyes as he carefully lent into her hand, “it appears so.” he said, the tears finally slid down his face, he didn’t want her to go! 

“Lucifer...Lucifer, look at me!” she said her white eyebrow furrowing, “Remember what you promised me.”

The Devil did as commanded, she’d always worn the trousers in the relationship, “I do.”

Chloe smiled weakly, “Good. How about one last kiss before I go?”

Lucifer smiled softly at Chloe as he lent down pressing his lips against hers for a moment, “I love you.”

“I...love...you….too.” she said, a faint smile on her lips as she let out one final breath as the light in her eyes faded. Her hand fell from Lucifer’s cheek onto the bed cover.

Lucifer choked back sobs, she was gone, gone forever to somewhere he knew he could never follow!

Lucifer picked up her right hand kissing it tenderly before placing it on top of the other. He took a steadying breath in then out before getting up off the seat. 

He only managed to take a few steps before Trixie caught him in a hug, “I’m so sorry Lucifer.”

He put his arms around her squeezing tightly, "Thank you Urchin, you look after yourself and don’t worry, you’ll see your mother again one day."

As Trixie looked up at him (she was still shorter than him, even as an adult), he could have sworn he saw the slightest flicker of something in her eyes as he’d mentioned her mother, but it was probably due to her overwhelming grief over what had just occurred. 

Trixie nodded as he walked towards her sister, not sure what to say to the man who had become like a second Dad to her.

Anwen took the Devil's hand as he came up to her, "Are you sure you want to do this Dad?" 

"Your mother made me promise," he said squeezing her hand back, "and as you know, with only  _ one _ exception, I never break my promises."

“What about the funeral Dad?”“

Just say it was all too much for me.” he said half smiling at his daughter, "it won’t be a lie. Amenadiel says he's ok to be the funeral celebrant for the ceremony and he's agreed to read my eulogy. I talked to your mother and we made a CD for the funeral. She wanted Boys II Men's "It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday" when she's brought in. It's lucky that Gideon, Max and Charlie are the same height, it'll mean that you'll only need one other person from the funeral director's to carry your mother. For the time of reflection she wanted Enya's "Only time" and U2's "Beautiful Day" for when everyone leaves. The Devil sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "she wanted to finish the funeral "on a high", you'll find the CD in the cabinet in the study."

"Dad...  _ please _ ."

"Also remember she wants someone to read, “Do not stand at my grave and weep”, I'm sure you and your sister have come up with wonderful eulogies, I will leave any event or celebration of your mother’s life at Lux in your  _ very _ capable hands.”

"Dad don't go." Anwen begged. 

"Give your mother a week or two to adjust. It's been a long time since she’s seen Charlotte, Linda, Daniel, Ella...her Dad.”

Anwen tried to protest but the Devil wouldn't have any of it, kissing his daughter tenderly on the forehead as he let go of her hand. 

Once he'd got outside he took one last look at the Hollywood Hills home he and Chloe had shared for the last 50 years. The place where he had dragged who he thought was the Sinnerman, bringing Maze to attempt to “coax” information from him. It had become so much more to him though. It was a place that he and Chloe had laid back on lounge chairs on the wooden terrace drinking cocktails near their large rectangular swimming pool as they watched the sun go down over LA. Many parties had been held around the circular terracotta fire pit outside of an evening or in their massive urban modern kitchen surrounded by all their friends and family. Anwen had taken her first steps across the oak floorboards of their living room, having more than enough space to navigate the furniture as she quickly gained confidence over the coming months. Games nights. Movie nights. Piano lessons. There were so many things that had happened here but it was empty somehow now that Chloe was gone. He sighed, resigned to his fate before he unfurled his wings and flew off into the night.

Anwen had tried her best (going against her Mum’s wishes), and she wanted to go after him but she couldn’t because her Dad hadn’t been the only one to make a promise to her mom. She turned to her sister who had just come up beside her both worried for the Devil, “I really hope this works...for both their sakes.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer fulfils his promise but will he have to do it all alone?

Chloe opened her eyes, looking at the familiar white brick pathway and greenery, the large gate to the Silver City in her sight. _Here we go again!_

Something felt different though to when she’d passed away. She looked down at her hands, they were smooth and youthful. She lifted them to her face feeling for the wrinkles that had been there only a few seconds before, but there was none. Chloe laughed, shocked at the sight. If she had to guess, she was around the same age that she’d been in the first few years she’d been with Lucifer. She’d heard Amenadiel and Lucifer talk about self-actualising and wondered whether this was what was happening here. Heaven had always been seen as a place where good people are believed to go after they died, so that they could enjoy perfect happiness. Some of the best things that had happened to her had happened in her 30’s: meeting and entering into a partnership with Lucifer. Finally after many years of angst and mixed messages the two of them becoming a couple and of course the birth of their daughter and the excitement and happiness that had brought Trixie when she became a big sister. All those things had culminated in her mind and recreated the body that she currently possessed as she walked towards the Silver City. 

The only thing was she couldn’t be perfectly happy…not without him. She’d made Lucifer promise her something and she wanted to be there to help him fulfil it. 

As she got up to the giant gate she paused, closing her eyes as she breathed in deeply through her nose then out through her mouth, _OK, you can do this!?_

“Hi there, Lucifer’s Dad, Grandfather to my daughter…” _God!_ Even after all this time her mind still couldn’t completely reconcile that all these things were one person...being, whatever the Hell he could be classed as! “I was wondering whether I could make a deal with you?”

As Chloe stood outside the gates of the Silver City hoping for an answer, Lucifer landed in Hell, adjusting his cuffs and bringing in his wings as his feet touched the ground. _Now where to begin?_ Chloe was always the one that was into planning, Lucifer was more of a spur of the moment sort of guy, but this was different, _this_ was for Chloe. It was then it hit him like a lightning bolt. _First stop the weapon’s room!_

About half an hour later Lucifer scanned the various ash covered paths around him for his brother. He caught the briefest glimpse of him as he disappeared behind one of the many obsidian towers of torture and followed him trying to be as quiet as possible. Just as Michael went to open one of the wooden doors, the devil tapped him on the shoulder, “Hello Michael.”

Michael jolted at his brother’s touch, his blood running cold as he turned to face him, “ _Lucifer.”_

The laugh that escaped Lucifer as he looked at his brother was a mix of shock and amusement, “Well no one would mistake us for the same person now, would they?”

The left side of Michael’s face was pitted and ridged, a thick white line where his eyebrow had once been. His eyes were strikingly different. His right one was dark like his brother’s but the left was a misty grey in colour. 

“I take it this was as a result of the curse? You thought you’d go for broke and try to escape this fiery pit of despair and you “crashed and burned”...literally.”

“What are you doing here Lucifer?” he snarled, “You don’t need to be here, remember you can live how you like on the Earth…well almost.” He sneered. The only saving grace of being down here was that he had left his brother brokenhearted after murdering the love of his life in front of his eyes.

“I made Chloe a promise and I intend to keep it...no matter how much it pains me.”

“Chloe...but she’s…” 

“Of course, I haven’t answered your question, silly me. I asked Dad for Chloe back after you...killed her and well he did. I still don’t know why and after a while I didn’t even care. We lived a full life and now…” Lucifer turned closing his eyes trying to steel himself, there was no way he was going to cry in front of his brother, “she’s gone and I’m not getting her back this time. Chloe made me promise that when she died that I would come back down here, to ask Dad to lift your curse. She said that in some twisted way, if it hadn’t been for you taking over my life then she never would have seen me again. I hate to admit it but she may have been right.”

The Devil clapped his hands, “So let’s get to it then shall we?” he said as he looked up into the grey and dismal sky, “Dad, if you've forgiven my twin his trespasses, lift his curse and let him return home to the Silver City." 

Michael scrunched his eyes shut, praying that if the human he’d killed forgave him that his Dad would too. There was no sound however, no flashes of bright light and when he opened his eyes, he didn’t just see Lucifer out of his good eye but two demons grinning back at him. 

“I guess Father isn’t feeling as forgiving as Chloe did, is he?” he turned to the two demons, “Molock, Naberius seize him!”

They each grabbed one of his arms, he tried to protest, pull out of their grip but they were just too strong. 

“I may understand where Chloe was coming from but that doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you did either, so I made a little something for you, a tower to call your own.”

“I’m the King of Hell now, how is this happening!?”

“See these lovely gentlemen are loyal to me...and the others...the others know they should _never_ cross me, especially when it concerns Chloe.”

He turned his attention briefly to Naberius, “Don’t forget to get one of the others to bring me what I asked for.”

The Demon nodded before tightening his grip on Michael’s arm. 

_No, no this couldn’t be happening!?_ "Please, please Lucifer don't do this!?" he begged as he struggled in vain, his feet scraping against the ground as he was dragged away.

A dark grin spread across the Devil’s as he shouted after Michael, "No Good Deed brother!" _Goes unpunished..._

His pleasure at the punishment he’d just bestowed onto his brother quickly disappeared though as he thought about how much he wanted Chloe with him for the second part of his promise to her. He sighed as he rolled back his shoulders, unfurling his wings before flying to the throne that he’d sat on what felt like a lifetime ago. 

His wings came in as he perched on his throne, surveying his kingdom once again. It would be better this time around, Anwen said she would come down and visit and may even help on occasion. It brought him some peace that Chloe was with her Dad again after all these years, that she’d get to see them all again.

“Lucifer!”

Strange how he could almost hear her voice even now.

“Lucifer!”

That was odd, he could have sworn he heard it again.

“Lucifer!!”

OK, he was going mad, he was sure it had taken him much longer than this the last time he was here.

“Lucifer...down here!”

He squinted, trying to see who (if anyone) was down there and saw a small figure wearing red. 

The Devil shook his head, there was only one way to convince himself that this was his mind playing tricks on him, making him believe that something he so desperately wanted had happened. He unfurled his wings again, flying down to where he had seen the mysterious figure. 

He almost stumbled as he landed in front of what so painfully looked like Chloe. _This was just plain cruel!_ The apparition of Chloe was wearing an elegant burgundy lace chiffon evening dress with an illusion bodice, accentuating her slim physique and the long lace sleeves showing off her delicate arms. Her beautiful blonde locks were up in sculpted twists. She looked just like she had over 40 years ago! 

“ _Chloe”_ he went to reach for her but hesitated in midair, worried that if he tried to touch her his fingers would pass right through this beautiful figment of his imagination. 

Chloe smiled softly as she moved closer to him, taking his hand, kissing the palm gently before placing it on her cheek, “It’s me Lucifer...I’m here.”

Lucifer gasped, _this_ _couldn’t_ _be_ _happening_ , but it must be, he could feel the sheer warmth of her soft skin against his hand, he just needed to be certain to wipe away the last vestiges of doubt from his mind. He raised his other hand placing it on the other cheek, stroking it with his thumb before leaning down, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against who he hoped with every fibre of his being were Chloe’s.

She closed her eyes, kissing him back pouring everything he was to her into it. He wasn't just the devil to her, he was her partner, the father of their daughter and of course the love of her life.

The Devil whimpered against Chloe’s mouth, the relief so overwhelming that tears slid down his face, this was real... _she_ was real. 

_Wait...if Chloe’s down here then..._ Lucifer’s stomach turned, the relief at seeing her slowly morphing into trepidation as he realised the implications of what this meant for her. 

The Devil opened his eyes, “What are you doing here?” he asked, stepping back. “You should be up there.” he said, looking skyward. He didn’t understand, even if she had done something awful enough to warrant being sent to Hell, which he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she hadn’t, she’d be in one of the many soaring lightless towers of the underworld not standing in front of him. 

Chloe’s eyes followed his for a moment, “I made a deal with your Dad.”

The Devil looked at Chloe in utter bewilderment, “To come to Hell...have you gone _completely_ mad!?”

“No, I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” she told him without a hint of doubt in her voice. 

“You understand my father will not renege on your deal with him, even if you change your mind he won’t let you back. I may not have liked it but I made my peace with the fact I would never see you again. I know it won’t make a difference with Anwen, but what about the urchin? When she arrives at the Silver City and realises you're not there? She'll be _devastated_!”

“She knows Lucifer...they both do. I made them promise not to tell you.” she scrunched her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable to happen. 

“You got them to _lie_ to me?!” How could she do this to him, after all this time! She knew one of the things he hated the most were liars and to make their children…! 

_Dammit,_ she could see how angry and hurt he was, he wouldn’t even look her in the eye, “No! I didn't know if it was even going to work and I didn't want to leave you more heartbroken then I knew you'd be already!”

All of Lucifer’s emotions were whirling inside of him, the pure ecstasy of her being here with him, confusion as to why his dad would allow this, and anger at Chloe’s sheer stupidity and short sightedness.

Chloe took his hand, she needed to make him realise why she’d done this for him, “Lucifer, I need you to listen to me.Trixie understands why I’m doing this. When she dies she’ll be reunited with Daniel, Charlotte, Max and eventually her children. Anwen...well she can go between Earth, Heaven _and_ Hell freely, at any time and see who she cares about the most. You...I knew that you wouldn’t have that. Yes, our daughter can visit you, but for the rest of the time? You’d be stuck here all alone, in this Netherworld where 6 months is the equivalent of 20 years on Earth? No, I knew as soon as I’d heard this I would try _anything_ possible to make sure that you would _never_ feel abandoned or alone ever again.”

Lucifer for the first time in a very long time was speechless, no one had made such a sacrifice for him before. Chloe loved him so much she was willing to give up most human’s idea of paradise, of seeing her Dad, Trixie, the others ever again just so he wasn’t alone. He thought back to what Linda had said to him when his Dad had given her back to him all those years ago, “Your father gave her back...Don’t waste it, _savour_ it.” His father had done it again, this time at Chloe’s bequest, and Linda was right, he shouldn’t waste well... _forever_ being angry at Chloe, he should savour every moment that he thought he would never have with her.

He squeezed her hand, smiling lovingly at her, “`I hear you my love. Now there’s something that I’m waiting on…”

Lucifer didn’t need to finish his sentence as he saw a Demon walking up the path behind Chloe, an ancient rolled up scroll in his hand before stopping in his tracks, wide eyed at the female human near his King. 

“Ukobach, Is this what I asked for?”

The Devil may well have been smiling at him but he had an, “if you say or do _anything_ stupid right now I’ll kill you on the spot” look in his eyes, that sent a shiver down Ukobach’s spine. So the Demon just nodded as he avoided eye contact with Lucifer and the woman next to him. 

Ukobach went to hand over the scroll to the Devil but he shook his head. 

“No, you will hand the scroll over to your Queen.”

 _Queen!?_ “Yes master," he said as he handed the parchment over to his newly appointed Queen.

“You may leave us, but you can tell the others if they attempt to do _anything_ that may cause harm to their Queen, they’ll have me to answer to.”

The Demon bowed to them both in turn, “My King...My Queen.” Had the Devil found a new woman when he was on Earth? He was sure Naberius had told him as he ordered him to take their King the scroll that Chloe had died. So who was this? Ukobach knew better than to ask questions however and walked away wondering how best to let the hordes know that they now had a Queen as well as a King.

Lucifer looked back at Chloe after watching Ukobach walk around one of the towers, “Now that’s done, would you be so kind as to unroll the scroll for me?”

Chloe let go of his hand unrolling it only to find that it was blank, “OK Lucifer what is? There’s nothing on it! Did they give you the wrong one?”

The Devil had let the Demons know from the first moment he’d met them after his fall he would not suffer liars, “It is the correct one and the reason you can’t see anything on it is it’s enchanted. You have to tell it what you really want to see.”

Chloe tried not to laugh, “ _what you truly desire”,_ “So it’s like a paper version of you?”

Lucifer looked at Chloe, insulted, “You did not just compare me to a piece of stationery!?” _Un_ _bloody_ _believable!_

Chloe cleared her throat, before taking a deep breath in and then out, “Sorry Lucifer.” 

“I should think so! I thought it would be nice if I let you do this first bit, but if you're going to act like this then you can hand the bloody thing over!” He snarled as he put out his hand. 

“No, I’m good,” she said, hugging it against her chest. She held the parchment close to her lips, whispering, “Show me the names of those in Hell whose souls can be redeemed.”

There was nothing for a moment and then the names and numbers appeared in the finest penmanship written by an invisible hand. It didn’t take long for the scroll to be filled on both sides.

“Woh” Chloe gasped as she read all the names off the people on the list, wondering how old they all were and what had happened to make them think that they believed they should be punished in Hell for all eternity when in reality they didn’t deserve it. Obviously Lucifer had a headstart on her, giving his twin a debilitating headache so he could sneak in to Hell and convince Dan he shouldn't be here. That’s when Chloe had come up with the idea and second part of the promise. He’d been so happy doing something good again after so long, he’d tried to hide it, but he’d been sad when they’d retired from homicide together, missed the sense of justice they’d felt when they’d caught the killer. If she couldn’t be with him, then he could help guide the right souls to the Silver City.

Lucifer smiled, it was nice to know after all this time that some other worldly things could still surprise her, “I don’t think that’s all of them, but it does update itself and we have all eternity to help them get to where they need to go.”

He pointed to the numbers, “These are the numbers of the souls’ towers. Luckily, I know this place like the back of my hand.”

Chloe smiled at the statement as he seemed to think of it as a badge of honour but a part of her was sad because it reminded her that he had been here for so long he knew every last detail of this dark and what had been for him a lonely place for most of his life...but not anymore. 

“Shall we begin...Detective?” Lucifer asked as he held out his hand.

“We shall Lucifer.” Chloe said in her “best” Lucifer voice, taking his hand.

Lucifer winced at the assault to his eardrums, before turning to his left walking them both up the one of many maze-like paths of Hell to the first tower of many souls in need of redemption. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we've come to the end already!
> 
> Thank you all for reading it and coming along on the ride.
> 
> I could never have foreseen that when I wrote Lucifer's speech to his Dad last year on a Lucifer fansite and someone suggested I make it into a fanfic (my brain doesn't work in a linear way lol) that I would have got the response I've had or a playlist to to go with it (thank you Richard lol).
> 
> Also I just want to give a massive shout out to my beta Ohzee41 for all your feedback and bouncing of ideas, you kept me motivated when I was frustrated with this and other of my fanfics. You are not just my beta you're one of my best friends. 
> 
> Like I said there are more fanfics some are posted and others are at various stages of development, so over the coming months (maybe a year), I'll post more, the ones I've got so far are 3 post season 4's (one with a slight tweak to the end), 2 ones linked to this one and a Lucifer/Jane Eyre AU. So not many! 
> 
> Thanks again and hope to see you all soon! 
> 
> Season 5 tomorrow!! 😈😁


End file.
